Yokare to Kattobingu
by sanchoyo
Summary: 30 day OTP challenge for foilshipping. Each day has a 1000-3000 word drabble based on different prompts. Yuuma/Vector, Yuuma/Rei, Mostly humor/fluff. Rated M for later chapters. [Completed.]
1. Holding Hands

I decided since it's been like, years since I've done writing that isn't for school I'd try to challenge myself with the 30 day OTP challenge for foilshipping! It'll have mixes of Yuuma/Vector and Yuuma/Rei, fluff, angst, and everything in between probably. I hope people can enjoy reading as much as I do writing it, and I'll try to update everyday, okay? Will definitely have spoilers for the newest episodes.

Without further comments, here's Day one: Holding hands.

* * *

><p>The first time he had met Rei Shingetsu, things had been moving fast. The world was a blur because one second he had been slammed into by some guy and saw stars, then this guy was telling him he was his biggest fan and he was going to be late- But no, Shingetsu wouldn't let that happen!<p>

It had all happened so quickly Yuuma hadn't thought anything of it when Shingetsu had held his hand to pull him along. Shingetsu was an affectionate kinda guy, and it wasn't until Kotori pointed it out that Yuuma realized every time Yuuma saw Shingetsu, the boy would hug him, or grab his hand.

Was it normal to be_ that_ touchy-feely with someone you don't know that well? Yuuma decided he wanted to try something.

"Yuuma-kun! Good morning!" Shingetsu ran up to Yuuma and tried to grab his hand. Yuuma gave a big grin and put his hands behind his back. "Mornin', Shingetsu! Didja get the math homework done from yesterday?"

Yuuma could see the other boys fingers twitch slightly and he awkwardly fidgeted with his hands, glancing at Yuuma's arms. "Ah, yeah! It was really hard, Ukyo-sensei's really not going easy on us is he?" Yuuma grinned and nodded. He didn't really care about homework much to be honest.

Rei's reaction was priceless. He kept glancing at Yuuma's hands while they were walking. Yuuma would tease him a bit by swinging his arm a little and pulling it away before he could grab it. They kept walking and talking like nothing was wrong, but Yuuma had practically declared war.

Throughout the day, Yuuma would casually pull his hands out of his reach and Shingetsu continued to look confused and mildly embarrassed. At lunch, his face was turned to a pout and Yuuma was wearing a triumphant grin. It seems some people in the group took notice.

"Does something seem, er, different about them? To summarize, Yuuma and Shingetsu seem odd today.." Takashi mumbled. The others nodded and the two in  
>question didn't respond.<p>

"Maybe they had a fight-ura?" Tokunosuke seemed to lean in practically drooling at the idea of gossip to spread around.

"Those two? You're kidding right?" Tetsuo sighed. Shingetsu was the biggest fanboy ever, could he even get mad at Yuuma?

"Nothing's wring guys, why would'ja think that?" Yuuma asked with a smile, clapping Rei on the shoulder. Said boy nodded and gave a big grin, that had they not seen him pouting seconds ago, would have convinced them. "Right! I'd never be mad at Yuuma-kun!" Yuuma wanted to see just how true that was.

Three days. Yuuma kept it up for three days. He, and everyone could see Shingetsu was starting to wear thin and get more frustrated. During class he was called out for tapping on his desk too loudly and Yuuma could have sworn Shingetsu actually looked mad.

Kotori leaned over to him when class was over and gave him a stern look.

"What? What's with the look?"

"You know what! What the heck are you doing to Shingetsu-kun? Have you even been paying attention to him lately he's-"

"I'm_ what_, Kotori-san?" She nearly jumped out of her seat and glanced behind her. "Oh, well, I mean..You seem really on edge lately. I was concerned...Are you alright, Shingetsu?" He gave her a smile and nodded.

"I'm fine, thank you Kotori-san! Actually, if you wouldn't mind, could I talk to Yuuma-kun alone?" she smiled and gave Yuuma a look that said 'fix it or else' and left. They were alone in the classroom.

"Did I do something wrong, Yuuma?" Yuuma was surprised that Shingetsu was asking so directly, even dropping honorifics.

"Huh? What do ya mean?" Yuuma knew what he meant.

"Well, meaning well, You seem to be acting odd towards me, and.."

"How?"

"Ah-well.." Rei's cheeks turned pink and Yuuma wondered if he just realized it was strange to hold a friend's hand and be so affectionate with them. To his surprise, Shingetsu smiled and nodded.

"I understand, Yuuma-kun! you don't have to say anything, okay? I'll think about it, so see you later!" Yuuma was confused, think about what? Before he could even ask, Shingetsu was gone.

"That guy..."

The following day, Shingetsu wasn't even in school.

"Yuuma, why isn't Shingetsu in school? Did you get it sorted out?" Kotori asked. Yuuma shrugged.

"I think so, he said something weird and seemed to be happy. it's hard to tell, if it's him.." Yuuma trailed off. He was wondering why he wasn't in school, too. Had he really made him mad?

Yuuma got really nervous when Shingetsu had missed school for an entire week. Everyone else had commented on how quiet it was, too. Without the red-head dragging him around getting them in trouble, it was really boring.

The day he was walking to school and saw Rei standing on the corner waiting for him, Yuuma broke out in a sprint and excitedly called for his friend.

Shingetsu grinned and waved to him. Yuuma pulled him into a hug and could feel Rei tense up slightly in surprise. "Y-Yuuma-kun..?"

"Shingetsu! You're back! Where've ya been? Everyone missed you!" the red-head awkwardly scratched his head and laughed.

"Ah, really? i had unexpected family stuff come up so I had to go away a while...I missed you, too, Yuuma-kun." His face was painted pink and Yuuma felt his own cheeks grow hot. It was just a friend, so why was he blushing?

"And, uh, I thought about it. Y-yes!" Yuuma was confused now. Thought about what..?

"Yes to what?" If Shingetsu's face wasn't red before, it was now.

"The reason you were avoiding me, giving me the cold shoulder and acting weird...you were going to ask me to be your boyfriend, right? Why else would you get so embarrassed when we held hands? W-was I wrong?"

He looked positively flustered, and Yuuma felt like an idiot. Shingetsu like liked him. And he had been so dense! He had probably spent all week worrying about it, too-ugh!

But,_ Boyfriend_. Did Yuuma like Shingetsu like that? He thought about it. That guy was loud and annoying, and got him in trouble a lot. Despite that, he meant well and tried really hard to impress Yuuma. And the week he'd been gone had got Yuuma missing him.

Without him around he felt like it was too quiet, like a part of something essential was missing. Yuuma took a deep breath and smiled.

"You were wrong. I just wanted to see if you'd ever get mad, honestly." He watched the other boy's face fall and felt a little guilty.

"But, I do like you, too, Shingetsu! I wouldn't mind if we were uh, boyfriends.." The word felt odd to say, but if it was SHingetsu..

Yuuma watched Shingetsu go from sad to absolutely ecstatic in two seconds.

"Oh! Yuuma-kun, Really?! I'm so glad, I'll never make you sad, I promise! It'd be for the best if we held hands, right?" Yuuma laughed and intertwined his fingers with Rei's. Yuuma gave him a goofy grin and pulled the boy a little closer.

"Sure, just don't let go, okay?"

* * *

><p>Aaaand I hope that was cute enough. Also, I'm using honorifics because it's kind of hard to convey the level of respectformality without it and in my opinion flows better in this case. Next chapter will be out faster if I have a lil motivation. (Hint-hint c: )


	2. Cuddling somewhere

Day 2: Cuddling somewhere.

Good morning, Everyone!

I was going to do a normal fluffy drabble but then this happened.

Whoops. My brain is all over the place today, I hope this is still acceptable to everyone's liking and future chapters will be a lot fluffier. Ah, also this is post-canon. Yuuma calls Vector 'Shingetsu' still, but Vector refers to himself as Vector. Sorry if that's a little confusing x'D

Hope you can enjoy, thought. :)

* * *

><p>Had he ever felt so cold? Vector couldn't recall. It was hard to think of anything at all. He was seeing his life, (lives) play over and over.<p>

Coronation day, His mother's eyes were sparkling and she was so, so proud.

Her body going limp in his arms, his father's voice screaming at him before collapsing.

Don thousand's overwhelming evil presence suffocating the air out of him.

There was so much blood. Nasch, Durbe, Merag...their people's blood. His own people's blood.

The white-hot glare of the barian world. When he had arrived he had traced his face with clawed hands, screaming with laughter because this body fitted his mad mind but somehow felt_ so_ wrong and he wanted to rip open his skin and crawl out.

Yuuma. Just Yuuma. He had been so annoying at first. He couldn't figure him out. Why the hell was he so damn persistent? Vector was determined to break him. Shatter his hope and crush his soul. He had had fun pretending to be a happy, idiotic transfer student.

(It had been almost natural, he was only enjoying it because he knew what would come after, right?)

Yuuma had screamed. Cried. Shouted that he was lying- that wasn't right, right? That Vector couldn't be Shingetsu because Shingetsu was- Shingetsu only had the best intentions. Vector didn't have good intentions.

He was certain he would be broken. Yuuma had rebounded, and won, and everything was a big waste, wasn't it? Because Astral and Yuuma had made up and maybe it wasn't perfect, but it was something stronger than Vector still.

Nasch was stronger, too, apparently.

(Hadn't he always been? In every life, it ended the same.)

He hated them all. He hated the cold. Hands all over him, screaming at him that they were going to get revenge. They were so cold.

Slipping off the edge of the ground was the worst part of it. He could feel himself falling and being pulled into Don Thousand almost in slow motion, and Yuuma's calloused hand slid on his fingers, barely grabbing him in time.

(How many times had he held those hands? He knew them almost as well as his own. When he acted as Shingetsu, he was held those hands many times. When Yuuma had gotten little scrapes and cuts on his fingers he'd whine loudly and his face would turn pink when Rei innocently kissed his fingers to make it better.)

(Why couldn't it be that simple to heal everything?)

Yuuma was an idiot. He just wouldn't give up. He was so pure, and in the end, Vector realized something. That pureness was idiotic, yes, but it was hope. Yuuma carried everyone's hopes and dreams on his shoulders and in his heart, because he was strong enough to carry the weight of it. His kattobingu, the unwillingness to give up on anything, or anyone. Vector _couldn't_ drag those hopes down with him. Yuuma didn't deserve that.

Because...He and Yuuma-kun were friends, right?

He'd trust his dream with Yuuma, too.

(He wanted everyone's life who he ruined to get a good ending. It was okay if he was lost if that could happen. Because no one would miss him, he thought.)

(This time, he wouldn't be selfish. It was for the best if he just disappeared, right?)

(...He wanted to be selfish and see Yuuma again. Despite what he said, he didn't want to just disappear. He wanted to live, he wanted to see Yuuma, to see him and apologize and to hug him and thank him and spend his life making it up to the boy who saved him and-)

(He really just wanted to see Yuuma again. And again. In every life that may come, he wanted to spend them all with that boy.)

...

It was warm. The first thing he could sense was the smell of cinnamon and dirt. He felt warm, all around him... Someone was hugging him close and crying. It was like sobbing, loud and heavy and they were clinging to him tightly.

"You're alive! S-Shingetsu, you- you scared to to death!" Yuuma hiccuped. Yes that was Yuuma... crying? For_ him_? His throat was disgustingly dry but he couldn't help but laugh.

"What a waste of tears, Yuuma-kun." He pulled away and dabbed at Yuuma's tears with his finger. Yuuma was covered in scrapes and dirt but had the biggest, most relived smile Vector had seen him wear.

"E-everyone else had woken up already...I thought..you wouldn't.." He sniffed. Around them people were cheering, crying tears of joy, and hugging. The city wasn't in rubble like it had been and everyone was here...So Yuuma had won. Yuuma had saved everyone. Even him...

He pulled Yuuma into a hug and Yuuma wrapped his arms around him again, snuggling into his jacket.

"You look _really_ gross when you cry, I think I prefer your smile after all, Yuuma." he could hear Yuuma give a muffled laugh and a sniff.

"Y-You've made me cry the most, you jerk!" Yuuma lightly punched him in the shoulder and Vector smiled.

"I only had the best intentions, _Yuuummaa-kuuun_~" He purred and Yuuma laughed.

"We should go see everyone and get cleaned up, come on-" Before he could finish, Vector pulled him down on the grass. Yuuma gasped and fell beside him.

"Let's just stay still for a while. There's no rush, everyone else will be pissed at me, anyway." He pulled Yuuma close to him on the grass. The scent of wet grass and the fresh water from the sea was a comforting, familiar smell. The stars were like a million diamonds in the sky, sparkling.

(Had they ever shone so brightly?)

Yuuma snuggled close to him and intertwined their hands. he could hear Yuuma breathing quietly and feel his chest rising against his arm. Everything would be okay, if he was with Yuuma.

Maybe, like the stars, Vector would learn to shine again.

_(Being with Yuuma, he felt like he already was shining.)_

* * *

><p>Does that count as cuddling ? Well, next chapter is gamingwatching a movie. I'm a little torn because gaming would bring out their more competitive side and be really hilarious but...Movies could lead to movie make-outs. Or popcorn fights. Just cute fluff in general. Ahh, decisions. (I'm easily swayed by suggestions UmU)

The shining bit was both a play on the fact the barians are named after stars and the fact that SHingetsu plays a shining deck. I really like those kind of things.

Also, auto correct thinks Kattobingu should be tobogganing, which is a sled. Sleddobingu, you guys who actually _get some snow. ( I've gotten exactly 1 inch of it. I really want more snow.)_


	3. Games

Ah, I was really kinda having writers block with this chapter. ;u;

I hope it turned out okay regardless though!

And thank you all for the favorites, follows, and kind review. They will keep me warm in this cold (snowless) winter.

* * *

><p>Games;<p>

The world they lived in practically revolved around one game in particular: duel monsters. From young ages most kids learned to play because if you didn't know how to duel, well, it was like not learning to read or walk or tie your shoes. It was just unacceptable to not at least know how it worked. Tournaments were always on tv and news about bigger, newer, stronger cards on the news.

Duel monsters could bring out the best in people, or the worst. When in a tight spot, dueling would show what kind of person someone was. When Shingetsu had offered himself to duel Yuuma when everyone else was mad, (The numbers club didn't need a mascot girl- heck, it was a really silly thing to argue that much about anyway!) Yuuma scoffed slightly. Shingetsu was dear to him, but... he doubted he even get much of a challenge.

He didn't really seem to be that competent at the game. Or rather, Yuuma assumed he wasn't because Shingetsu was a clumsy guy who, although had good intentions, probably wouldn't last five minutes in a duel. But Yuuma was bored since no one else was talking to him, and he did wanna do something. Something competitive at least.

After running into that Gilag guy and then running to everyone's houses to go tell them about the sports duel tournament, Yuuma and Shingetsu winded up walking to Yuuma's house as the sun was going down.

"Well, see you tomorrow Yuuma-k-"

"Wanna come in and stay for a while?" Yuuma interrupted. Rei looked surprised for a moment and gave a big nod. This would be his first time going to Yuuma's house, and maybe meeting his family...

"Of course, I'd love to! Your family wouldn't mind, right?" They walked though the door and started pulling their shoes off.

"Huh? Oh, nah. Sis had a work thing and she's out right now. Grandma won't mind cause I bring friends over all the time."

"Yuuma, dear? Do I hear you talking to someone? You're not talking to yourself again are you?" Yuuma just looked offended and was about to correct her_-no he didn't talk to himself, that was Astral he was talking to-_ when the woman in question popped her head out of the kitchen where a nice aroma was coming from.

"Oh! A friend!" She smiled at him warmly. "Will you be staying for dinner this evening?"

Shingetsu smiled and scratched his head timidly. "If it's not any trouble to you I'd enjoy that." She smiled brightly and nodded.

"It's not trouble at all, dear. There's plenty of food, it will be done in around 15 minutes. Yuuma, your sister bought a new little toy today and it's in the living room. Why don't you and your friend go and test it out?" Yuuma tilted his head before gasping and pulling Shingetsu into the living area.

"No way! A new wii! She was hinting at it but I didn't think she'd actually get it before Christmas!" Yuuma leaned over the tv and started pulling cords up.

"A wii?"

Yuuma gasped in shock and turned around. You've never heard of them?! These things have been around, like, forever! This is the newest one though, look how cool!"

Yuuma turned the TV on and it lit up with a shiny flashing logo that dissolved into two older duel monsters, Dark magician girl and Dark magician. They were dressed in colorful clothes that looked like they belonged in an 80's music video.

"What you do is hold this controller, right? And your character.." Yuuma selected Dark Magician for himself and strapped the other controller to Shingetsu's arm while the boy looked over it curiously.

"..Their arm that your controller is on is lit up. You just do what they do and mirror them for this game! This is a dance competition game, ready?"

Yuuma grinned at Shingetsu, certain he would win. After all, Rei was a major klutz. And Yuuma had played this game before on the previous version. It was a little unfair, but Yuuma needed to let off a little steam from such a frustrating day.

Rei nodded excitedly and gripped his controller. "I'll do my best, Yuuma-kun! Don't got easy on me, okay?" The music started up, a deep thumping dance song. Yuuma realized a bit too late the song he had picked was a little...risqué, and hoped to the heavens that his grandma wouldn't walk in on it. The lyrics weren't the only risque thing though. The dance itself was on the sensual side. Out of the corner of his eye he looked at Rei and nearly stopped dancing.

Shingetsu was perfectly mirroring dark magician girl's motions, a lot more smoothly than Yuuma thought possible. Swirling his hips running his hand across his body with grace like the monster on the screen, Shingetsu caught Yuuma staring and giggled.

"Like what you see?" Yuuma felt his cheeks grow hot and got the feeling that Rei was distracting him on purpose. _That little sneak-!_ It's not like Yuuma was that distracted that much anyway, right? He tore his eyes off his boyfriend and focused on the dance.

Just as the dance was close to being finished, there was a move where they had to throw an arm out to the right. Yuuma was confident he'd win when he got smacked in the face by something hard and stumbled backwards.

"Oh no, i'm sorry!" Realizing it was Shingetsu's controller and he had swung a little too far to the right, Yuuma clutched his nose awkwardly and gave a grin.

"It's fine, that was fun! We should-" Before he could finished he blinked as Rei's face got a little too close to his own. The boy didn't have a sense of personal space but this was a little ridiculous!

"Lemme look and make sure your nose is okay, I think I heard it crack!" Yuuma held up a hand to stop him while stepping away. His controller crossed Rei's, tangling the cords while his leg slammed into the table. That made him fall backwards and he dragged Shingetsu down too.

He landed with an 'oomph' right on top of Yuuma, and up close Yuuma could see the small sweat beads on his forehead and his big purple eyes looking down at him with concern.

"S-sorry, again, Yuuma-kun!" Yuuma couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"S'okay, it's not like this is the first time we've been in this position!" Yuuma had referred to the first time they had met, in a rather awkward position but Shingetsu's face almost matched his hair by how bright it got.

"Ah, I don't really mind that much, I like this position..." Yuuma held his breath and stayed still as Shingetsu dragged his fingers through his hair and leaned down. Their noses were touching...

"Can I kiss you?" Rei's breath came out as a whisper and Yuuma answered for him, leaning up and lightly pressing his lips against the other boy's. They were soft and this close Yuuma could feel Shingetsu's warmth radiating on him.

"Dinner's ready, boys!" Yuuma's grandma's voice called from the other side of the house and They both scrambled up with faces redder than tomatoes.

"Uh, that..we should do that again soon!" Shingetsu grinned at Yuuma and turned to practically skip to the kitchen and left Yuuma wondering if he meant the dancing or the kissing.

* * *

><p>Wii dancing totally counts as a game. That wasn't an excuse to make them dirty dance and oogle each other. Nope.<p>

I've never played a Wii but I'm fairly sure that's sorta how it works, right?

Being honest, I kinda enjoyed making Rei a huge tease. I just see him as that kind of guy haha

Next chapter will be 'On a date'. I'm really looking forward to that, I hope you guys are as well!


	4. On a date

Hey! Sorry this chapter is a little late! My internet's been down! Anyway, this chapter is a little boring. There's a reason for that, though! This one's gonna be a two-partner. Meaning, this topic (On a date) and tomorrow's (Kissing) Will be combined in two chapters. This chapter is just setting up the date, next chapter will have a lot more fluff and kisses. I hope you can enjoy this until then, though.

* * *

><p>Amusement parks were suppose to be amusing. Nasch wasn't amused in the least, it felt more like babysitting than anything. He could hear Yuuma and Vector behind him squabbling about which ride to go on first and he massaged his temples, feeling a headache coming on. Five minutes. They had only been here for <em>five damn minutes<em> and he was getting a headache.

"What do you think, Shark?! Pirate ship or bumper cars first?" Yuuma's finger tapped his shoulder like a woodpecker and he turned with a sigh.

"I think," he said, "If you two can't agree on something we can just_ leave._" he gave them a stern look. Why was he stuck taking them anyway Right, because he didn't exactly trust Vector to be running around on his own so soon after everything.

"Naaaaaaasch, you're such a joy-kill." Vector visibly drooped and Yuuma pouted.

"The pirate ship isn't a real ship, it just swings back and forth! With bumper cars you can slam into other cars without getting in trouble, that's actually the goal!" Yuuma said. Vector perked up.

"It's not an actual ship..? What's even the point of just swinging back and forth?! If you woulda said that in the first place we could've already been to the bumper cars, Yuuma-kun!"

"I was just really exited! I forgot you don't really know bout this kinda stuff." Yuuma threw an arm around Vector's neck and turned to Nasch.

"Hey, you'll ride the bumper cars too, right?" Nasch didn't have time to even refuse before Vector did that for him.

"No way he'll do it! Nasch is too stuffy for that kinda thing, being the old man he is!" Vector busted out laughing and Yuuma shook his head stubbornly.

"Nuh-uh! Shark is cool, he'll totally join in! And you're just as old as him, right?" Vector looked positively offended at that and mock- gasped.

"_What?!_ Yuuma-kun, I'll have you know he's a full year older than me and that makes a_ big_ difference! Why just this morning I heard he spotted some grey hairs!"

"At least I'm not senile like you yet." Nasch retorted. He really didn't want to be romped into bumper cars though, knowing exactly how  
>Vector would play. Not that he wanted to be cramped in a tiny toy car with children in the first place...<p>

"Cut it out! We're suppose to be having fun, guys!" Yuuma butted in. Both parties reluctantly stopped, but Nasch swore he saw Vector stick his tongue out at him.

"Yuuma," Vector whispered in his ear, "Are we really gonna let Nasch hover around for the entire date?! Can we ditch him?" Yuuma pouted slightly. Shark was his friend and he trusted him, but at the same time, he saw Vector's point. He really didn't want to just leave him though...Yuuma got an idea.

"Hey, guys! I gotta take a leak, hang on!" Yuuma ducked into the nearest bathroom and whipped out his D-gazer in the stall. After he had sent a quick message to someone he came out.

"Sorry, thought it'd be better to go now then on the ride, haha!" He grinned at Vector leaving the red-head to wonder what his boyfriend had actually just done. Well, he'd probably find out soon enough.

"Okay! Bumper car time!" Yuuma pumped his fist in the air and practically ran there with Vector, Nasch trailing behind.

"Three please!" Yuuma held up three fingers to the person working at the ticket booth and Nasch scoffed.

"Two. I'll stay here."

"Shark-!" Nasch sent an aggravated look at Yuuma that said 'don't push it or we'll leave' and Yuuma sighed and nodded reluctantly. Well, if that's what he wanted they'd have fun anyway!

Vector climbed into a shiny black car and Yuuma into a red one and Yuuma wondered if this was the best idea from the slightly maniacal gleam in his eye. Yuuma nervously smiled at his and gave him a thumbs up. The ticket guy pulled a lever and announced that the game was starting. They had five minutes to slam into as many cars as they could.

Yuuma was actually surprised when Vector, rather than slamming into him, took off in the opposite direction and started slamming into strangers. Yuuma grinned and did the same, figuring they'd just meet up again in a second considering how small the field was.

He was right. A minute later Yuuma was slammed into the front of his car. The cushions around the edges of the cars were suppose to ease up the force of being slammed into, but Yuuma doubted they were even working from how hard he was jerked forward.

When he turned around he saw Vector grinning at him. "Whoops, was that you, Yuuma-kun~?" Yuuma did a 360 and started chasing after the red-head with a smile of his own.

"Hey, where'er ya going?! I gotta return the favor!"

"If you can catch me~" Vector swerved around other cars, slowing Yuuma a bit but he was gonna get him! Just as Yuuma's car connected with Vector's, the air horn sounded and the five-minute mark ended the round.

Yuuma looked up to see a hand being offered to help him up and grabbed it thankfully.

"You got the last hit, so I guess you win, Yuuma-kun. You'll get to pick the next thing we do then." Vector said as they walked back to the waiting area. To their surprise Nasch was talking with someone.

"Durbe...?" Vector glanced at Yuuma questioningly. Yuuma nodded excitedly.

"I thought if he had his own date he'd give us a little room! I didn't think Durbe would get here so fast though!" Nasch looked over at Yuuma with an unreadable face.

"Yuuma, You said Nasch was in need of me.." Durbe said looking mildly upset. Yuuma pretended to look innocent.

"Well, he is in need of you! You guys can have fun here too, I didn't think Shark was having fun just following us around-"

"Yuuma, it wasn't about having fun for me, I needed to make sure Vector wouldn't try to pull anything." Nasch cut him off.

"Nasch, as long as we're here, I think if he's with Yuuma, he'll be fine. If we can agree where to meet and what time, it's not like this park is huge or anything." Durbe added. Nasch looked surprised that he was taking Yuuma's side, then sighed.

"Fine, go. We'll meet back at the entrance at exactly 8. If you're even a second late-"

"Thanks, Shark! We'll be on time, see you guys then!" Yuuma grabbed Vector's arm and pulled him away and Vector just saluted to them with a cheesy grin.

Nasch just hoped he wouldn't regret it.

* * *

><p>I actually have a vague memory of playing bumper cars as a kid; We were playing in a way where when you got hit you had to quit. One kid who I knew from school got me out so I started crying and told his parents he had said a bad word to me. He didn't, I was just mad he got me out. He got in trouble... I was a little shit. x'D<p>

Like I said in the top author's notes though, this chapter is just setting up for the next one, sorry if it's a little boring. Next chapter will have plenty of cute carnival rides, games, and kisses. Considering the topic next time will be kissing, expect a lot of those x)

Also, hope anyone didn't mind the hinted at Durbe/Nasch. I really like that pairing UwU;;

ps..if you're reading and enjoying...A lil review would be great motivation! i appreciate them all, along with follows and favorites. :)


	5. Kissing

Guuuys. The dub episode today. That's the only excuse I have for this chapter being late. It was amazing. I'm really proud of the dub team. ;u;

Anyway! Cute amusement park date, part two: Kissing. I hope you can enjoy it :)

* * *

><p>"Is it just me, or do those ducks look like Miza?" Yuuma paused in walking when Vector made the strange comment and turned his head to where Vector was pointing. Little ducks in 3 rows zipped in a straight line in a small booth, little angry-looking faces with red streaks on their faces. Yuuma cracked a grin, they did look like Mizael!<p>

"Let's play!" He tugged the red-head over who looked a little too exited to be able to shoot a gun at something that resembled Mizael.

"Ya get five shots," The man running the stand explained, "If ya can land one shot on the bottom row, ya getta little plush. If ya can get two shots on the second row, ya'll getta medium plush. Three shots on the top row'll get cha a super-sized plush of ya'lls choice. It aint easy, with ta speed! G'luck!" The man drawled, and Yuuma looked at Vector with a grin.

"You can go, win a big one! Kattobingu, Shingetsu!" Vector gladly grabbed the gun and pointed it at the ducks. when the buzzer sounded he started aiming with precision at the top row.

"_So sorry, Miza-chan_!" several shots fired and Yuuma flinched at the loud noise. He looked back when the noise stopped to see three blotches of paint on the top ducks, right on their angry-looking little faces. He let out a whoop and threw his arms around Vector.

"Awesome! That was really cool!" vector laughed and nodded, agreeing that he was really cool.

"It's been a while since I saw anybody do that! What animal ya want?" Vector looked thoughtfully up at the plushes hanging on the wall and pointed a finger.

"That one." The man looked surprised and pointed to the large purple and gold beetle.

"This here one?! Don't cha want something.._.cuter?_ This things uglier than the east of a donkey headin' west!" Vector gave the man one of his looks and the man scrambled to grab it and hand it over.

Yuuma looked at it with a pleased look. "I like it! It suits you." Vector nodded in agreement and shoved it in Yuuma's arms and Yuuma gave a surprised yelp.

"Glad you like it cause you're stuck with it. What do you wanna do now?" Yuuma hugged it happily and beamed.

"Thanks! I love it. Uh, well.." He sat down on a bench and put the beetle down. Pulling out his wallet he counted his money.

"We have, like, enough money for another ride and some food, so how bout we ride the ferris wheel and get some food? The view up there is amazing, you can see all of Heartland!"

Vector grinned and stood up. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go already!"

They grabbed cotton candy and popcorn and head to the ferris wheel. The sun was setting over the horizon and the stars were peaking through the sky above. They ascended on the ferris wheel slowly, and for once both of them were quiet, staring out at the bird's-eye view of heartland. The silence didn't last long.

"Look! You can see the school! Oh, _Oh!_ There's the duel lodge! We should go up there, Master Roku has these _amazing_ statues! And there's my house, Oh and theres-" Yuuma was interrupted by Vector leaning across the gondola and putting his hand on Yuuma's leg. Their faces were inches away and Yuuma's eyes were the size of saucers.

"Don't talk with your mouth open, Idiot." He said that, but he was smiling. Yuuma's eyes closed and he leaned forward slightly, expecting a kiss. something dry was pressed against his lips and his eyes fluttered open.

"Eat this, I don't wanna kiss your buttery popcorn breath." Yuuma snorted slightly and licked the sugary cotton candy off of Vector's fingers and leaned in and pushed his lips on Vector's.

Vector could feel that Yuuma was uncertain and hesitating when his lips brushed his. Was he nervous, or did he not want to do this? Their foreheads bumped awkwardly and Vector put his hand on Yuma's shoulder, pushing him back into his seat across from him. Yuuma looked confused.

"What gives, was I doing something wrong?"

"Yuuma, did you really want to come here? Did you really want to even go on a date with me in the first place? You didn't seem comfortable at all." Yuuma's cheeks puffed out looking a little mad.

"Of course I did! You're really important to me! It took forever to even get Nasch to let you go..." Yuuma paused for a moment. "I really do enjoy being with you, no matter how rowdy you get. I...I was kinda wondering if you did too, though..."

"Yuuma, you're an idiot." Yuuma flinched. "But," Vector continued, "We match, right? I was an idiot for a while because I couldn't trust that you actually liked me, and even when I knew you did I used that to hurt you."

"And after all that you still came back. So, you're too naive. And I'm glad you were. I'm glad I met you, so don't forget that, idiot!" He flicked Yuuma's forehead and Yuuma whined and held it with a pout.

Yuuma sighed in relief and gave a small smile. "So can we continue where we left off?" Vector pulled Yuuma onto his lap and giggled, tracing Yuuma's jaw line with his finger.

"Don't mind if I do~" Tilting his head he bit Yuuma's lip and traced his tongue along the entrance. Yuuma opened his mouth and let out a small moan when Vector's tongue curled around his own. A cool breeze blew past them making the gondola rock gently and they moved closer together to keep warm.

Yuuma could feel Vector's shallow breathing almost at a 90 degree angle under him and realized they were tilting due to all the weight being on one side.

He quickly scrambled back to his side and the gondola leveled back again and Vector smirked at him, wiping his lip off with the back of his hand.

"You tasted like sugar, maybe you'll let me taste you more later." Yuuma's own smile turned into a laugh and he gave a nod.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Vector was surprised by Yuuma's boldness but was even more amused by his word choice. The gondola reached the ground and they got off as the sky was nearly completely black.

"One minute early." Nasch said, looking at his watch as the two walked up to him.

"What did I tell ya? We didn't even get in that much trouble!" Vector beamed. Durbe looked at the big beetle plush in Yuuma's hands with a raised brow.

"Aint it cute? Shark, he was really well-behaved and stuff too!" Nasch looked at Durbe who gave him a nod.

"Okay, Well then next time I might let you two go without us here. Just keep it up." The two cheered and Durbe leaned closer to his friend.

"Those two together could destroy half the town, you do realize? Still, I'm amazed you would be so lenient so soon." Nasch gave a small sigh and looked at the two trailing behind them who were chatting happily.

"Yuuma can put up with Vector more than anyone-while actually enjoying it- and keeping Vector at least toned down. And Vector seems to like Yuuma more than he likes anyone else, so even if they do cause a little trouble..." He couldn't help but shake his head and give a small smile. "It's like they fit." he pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

"If I kept them apart they'd just cause more trouble anyway."

* * *

><p>Poor Nasch, having to babysit... Ah, I really don't have any comments this time. Thank you all for follows, favorites, and reviews. And just reading it! Seeing your views makes me happy. I was grinning like an idiot at the reviews, I'll try to keep it up and not let anyone down! I agree there needs to be more foilshipping fanfics, too. :')<p>

Tomorrow is 'Wearing each other's clothes'. I realized this a bit too late, but the challenge i'm doing is for drawing, not writing...x'D.

But, I'll try to make it interesting. I'm not a great artist but I might draw out a few of these drabbles after I write them, because a clothes swap sounds uber cute! Imagine Yuuma in that fuzzy leather jacket. Just do it. Super cute.


	6. Wearing each other's clothes

Good morning, guys! I hope you're all having a nice morning, and for those of you who saw the episode last night, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!

This chapter is 'wearing each other's clothes'. Sorry if it's a little short, my mother's birthday is tomorrow and I'm having to plan everything for that party. I hope you can enjoy regardless, though.

* * *

><p>"Yuuma, why are you wearing Vector's jacket?"<p>

The boy in question looked up at Astral, who was giving him a quizzical look.

"He left it over here last week! What do ya think?" He spread his arms out and looked at Astral expectantly. Astral tilted his head, humming. The jacket was a little big for Yuuma, the fur on the sleeves were brushing his fingertips. The middle was a little too tight, and looked like it was squeezing him like a boa constrictor.

"It doesn't suit you at all." Yuuma nearly fell over at the blunt answer and looked up with a frown.

"It's not like you really know anything about fashion anyway!" He started pulling out his D-pad to text his boyfriend to let him know his jacket was here.

"That is true," Astral said, "But I assume it doesn't look quite right because the pants you are wearing do not match." Yuuma paused and looked in the mirror. His white pants with flames rimming the bottom really didn't match.

"You're right! I'll need to borrow his pants, too!" Astral sighed and crossed his arms.

"Don't use dubious methods to get them." He disappeared into the key.

"Heard you had something of mine." Yuuma nearly screamed when he heard Vector behind him. Turning, he saw the red-head pulling himself through the window.

"Can't you just come through the front door like a normal person?!" Ignoring the question, Vector looked Yuuma up and down.

"That jacket _really_ doesn't go with those pants." He heaved himself onto Yuuma's window sill and swung his feet with a lazy smile.

"Gee thanks...Oh, wait! That's right, take off your pants!" Yuuma lunged at Vector, grabbing his by the waist and nearly making Vector fall backwards out of the window from shock.

"You're a little eager today! Uh, Yuuma, Your family is in the house right? I think this can wait, I mean if you're that exited we should go-"

"I don't want them for that! I wanna try them on!" Yuuma shouted.

"If you want to wear my pants what the hell will I wear? Wait, why do you want to wear them in the first place?" Vector asked, shoving Yuuma back.

"Because! I wanna see if it's just me or the pants making it look bad. And I wanna wear my boyfriends clothes, is that too much to ask for?" Yuuma pouted at Vector.

"Do you just expect me to sit around in underwear then?" Vector scoffed. Yuuma brightened and shook his head.

"I just had an idea! Since I'll be wearing your clothes, you can wear mine!" Vector seemed to visibly cringe at the idea.

"No thanks, I'd rather go pantless."

Yuuma seemed sighed dramatically and nodded. "I guess it can't be helped then, right? I won't force you to do something you're _scared_ of doing." He turned and made eye contact with the red-head, who was gaping like a fish.

"Scared? I am not scared of clothes. Anyone in their right mind can see your clothes are horrible in taste though, It's like you tossed all the styles from the last century in a blender along with hobo's clothes and decided it was stylish! Honestly, it's a wonder anyone even lets you leave the house!" It was Yuuma's turn to gape.

"_What?!_ And you'd know _all_ about fashion, right?!"

Vector smirked and nodded. "That's right. I know more than you. I know your clothes look like a tacky tornado of clothes that you picked out in the dark,_ drunk_." Yuuma growled and he jumped on Vector making him land backwards on the hammock.

"Give me your pants!"

"Give me _my_ jacket!"

"If you want it come and get it!"

They wrestled, Yuuma trying to pull off Vector's pants and Vector trying to pull off his jacket from Yuuma.

"Yuuma, is everything alright? I heard-" Astral appeared out of the key and looked down at the two with wide eyes, trailing off what he was saying.

Yuuma was on top of Vector straddling him, His hands wrapped around Vector's pants which were a little above his knees at this point. Vector had a firm grip on his jacket, and had pulled it down around Yuuma's elbows. Both of them were breathing heavily and scruffed up, hair messy and disheveled clothes.

They both stopped like deer caught in the headlights, looking up at the spirit.

"I..erm, it's not really what it looks like!" Yuuma said, trying awkwardly to climb off the hammock. He gasped when Vector pulled him down, wrapping a leg and arm around him and pulling him close.

"Oh _no_, it's_ exactly_ what it looks like. Yuuma was just_ so eager_ for me to take off my pants for him!" Vector laughed like a hyena. Yuuma make a sputtering noise at Astral and the alien just sighed.

It was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is a little short. If we're being honest though, Yuuma's clothes are really, <em>really<em> tacky. xD

Not that I think Vector's are a lot better. Maybe in winter that jacket would be good, but when they went to his island it looked like it was near the equator and it certainly wasn't winter. It's really just not practical for summer, he'd have a heat stroke.. :'D

Enough of me nitpicking anime fashion though, there are a lot more ridiculous things in anime anyway (I adore ridiculous anime things tbh).

You wanna know what else is ridiculous? How much I adore you guys for reading this, reviewing, favoriting and following. It means the world to me. c:

Next chapter is 'cosplaying'. I'm going to have a field day with that. I already have something in mind. :)


	7. Cosplaying

Chapter 7: aka the chapter I make Yuuma crossdress. If you don't like that kind of thing, then I'd recommend just skipping this chapter. But if you're like me and adore it, then I hope you can enjoy! c:

* * *

><p>"I look ridiculous."<p>

Yuuma stood in a stall of the hotel's large public bathroom, arms crossed and back to the door. He had practically begged Rei to come with him since everyone else was busy and he wanted to go to the Esper Robin convention.

(Well, Astral had wanted to go for merch and he was hoping to see his friend Fuuya again...)

Shingetsu had seemed exited to tag along, and said if Yuuma would do a cosplay from the show with him he'd be happy to go. When he said 'cosplay', Yuuma had expected both costumes to be...for males. Yuuma didn't really count on this.

"Come on out, Yuuma-kun! I'm sure you look fine!" Yuuma could hear Shingetsu rapping his fist on the door softly. "If we don't go soon, We could miss the chance to meet Esper Robin!"

Yuuma had _already met_ Esper Robin. Fuuya. He bit his tongue and looked down at his outfit. Tilting his head down he had to hold the golden headpiece so it wouldn't slip off. Gold jewelry curled around his neck, fingers and arms. Clip-on earrings dangled from his ears, pinching them awkwardly. And to top it all off...He was wearing a long purple dress that faded into a galaxy pattern at the bottom.

"If you wanted a galaxy queen, you should have let me be Fuuya and_ you_ could've worn the damn dress!" Yuuma groaned. His normal clothes were outside of the stall with Rei, and the boy had been exited about this...he wondered vaguely if he'd refuse to give his clothes back until he saw Yuuma in the outfit.

_"Yuuuuuumaa-kun,_" Rei whined slightly against the door, "We came all this way and you don't wanna? Do you not think the dress is cute?" Yuuma pouted. It was cute, just not on him!

"Or..." Shingetsu's voice got softer and Yuuma had to lean back on the stall to hear him better. "Could it be you want to see _me_ wearing it instead, Yuuma-kun?"

Yuuma sputtered at the question. He didn't wanna be the one wearing it, but imagining Shingetsu in this thing...His face heated up and he took a deep breath. Pushing his hand against the door, Yuuma walked out trying to keep his chin up. That's right, he'd just kattobingu through this! He lost his confidence and his knees turned to jelly when he saw Shingetsu staring at him with a face of shock.

"Ah...I didn't think you'd actually wear it..." Suddenly he broke out into a big grin and gave Yuuma a thumbs up. "It looks _really_ cute on you, Yuuma-kun!"

Yuuma took a look at Rei who was cosplaying Esper Robin. The big blue cape seemed to swallow him up, and beneath it he could see tight white spandex. Yuuma gave a grin back at him, not feeling self-doubt anymore. Sure, He'd rock a dress! He just had to kattobingu, cause seeing Rei so happy made him happy too!

"You look cute, too! Let's go get some autographs, okay?" Yuuma grabbed Rei's hand and pulled him along to the autograph booth. It was mostly preteen girls, clustered tightly around the table so tightly Yuuma couldn't even see Esper Robin. They were shouting a lot and squealing. He started to jump up and down trying to get a better view and his head-piece started slipping down on his nose. Rei's grip on Yuuma's hand tightened.

"Yuuma look!_ There he is_!" Yuuma felt an odd sense of...jealously? He had known Rei was easily excitable, and was generally a fanboy type of guy. Seeing him get so exited over someone else though was weird. He tightened his own grip on the other boy's hand and grinned at Fuuya's surprised face.

"Yuuma? Is that you...? Are you dressed as my mom?" Yuuma posed dramatically, putting his hands on his hips and smiling.

"You're right! It's I, the Queen of the Galaxy!" He gave a goofy grin and pulled Shingetsu up to Fuuya who looked baffled, but pleased to see his friend.

"Yuuma-kun! You didn't tell me you knew Esper Robin!" Rei said with a pout. His temporary moping was interrupted by his excitement. "But! I'm a really big fan! It's so nice to meet you, Esper Robin!" Fuuya smiled back at him.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you too, Shingetsu-kun. Any friend of Yuuma's is a friend of mine! And you can call me Fuuya." The way Shingetsu was absolutely beaming at the teen star was making Yuuma feel really envious. It's not like he doubted his boyfriend or his friend, but still he couldn't help the little sparks of jealousy.

"Wow! How do you know each other, Fuuya-kun?" Behind them, the other fans were starting to get impatient and yelling things like _'You've talked to him too long, go away!' _and_ 'They're hogging Esper Robin! It's our turns!'_. Fuuya glanced at the crowd and looked back, giving an apologetic look to them.

"I'd love to tell it and talk more, but..." Shingetsu glanced behind them and nodded.

"I understand, duty calls, right? It was nice meeting you anyway! Maybe we'll see each other around?" Fuuya nodded happily.

"I'd like that! Shingetsu-kun, your costume looks great! Er, Yuuma, your's too!" Yuuma laughed and waved as he pulled Shingetsu away from the crowd. He heard Rei give a sigh of relief.

"Your's really does look great, Yuuma-kun! Maybe a little _too_ great, I was a jealous!" Yuuma blinked, confused.

"Ah, I mean...Some of those girls were ogling you a lot, and taking pictures...I feel lucky to be able to be with someone so cute! They were looking at you like animals..." Yuuma just stared at him in surprise. Really...? He hadn't noticed anyone taking his picture, but he doubted Rei would lie to him. So they had both been a little envious, huh.

"Well, I did offer to let you wear the dress! I don't think you'd be able to kattobingu in it like I do though!" Yuuma said jokingly shaking his hips. Rei just laughed and agreed.

* * *

><p>Yuuma would proudly walk around in a dress, i'm like 110% sure he would. Or maybe that's just me..? x'D<p>

I was actually kinda torn between making them go as Harley and the Joker from batman, or Diane and The Phantom from Phantom of the Opera. In the end I figured this made the most sense. (I still think they'd look cute in those other clothes though.)

Next chapter is 'shopping'! I'm actually really exited about the next three chapters because I have ideas for them. (whereas the last two have just been really rushed an impromptu.. :'D)

I think I mentioned it yesterday, but this chapter was a little rushed because my mom's birthday is today. Next chapter will be better, promise.

But thank you all for your sweet reviews, follows, favorites, and reads as usual. I appreciate them all. :)


	8. Shopping

Guess who got like 5 inches of snow. That's the only excuse I have for this being a bit late, It's rare for me to get snow and I was acting like an over-exited child. XD Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

'Shopping'

* * *

><p>Leaning against the handles of a shopping cart, Vector leafed over a piece of paper with a scowl.<p>

Nasch had wrote it in neat handwriting 'Bread. Soup. Tuna. Milk. **NO ONIONS OR PEPPERS**.' which was underlined twice. Just to spite him Vector tossed in a few different onion and pepper types. That's what he got for sending him shopping. Vector hated this place. It was too big, too cold, and he had to dodge old ladies this time of morning.

_(It wasn't as much as dodging was it was waiting for them to scramble out of his path. The last time he had been here, he had hit an old woman with his shopping cart and found out the hard way that little old ladies were scarier than they looked. She had chased him out, yelling about how he was a delinquent and thrashing him with her purse. He didn't want to repeat that.)_

Glancing back at the list, he vaguely wondered where they kept the protein shakes.

_(Alit had specified it HAD to be chocolate. Apparently last time he had gotten the wrong flavor, which Alit had made a big show of telling Nasch that Vector was still out to get him.)_

_(Was that petty revenge for him beating up Alit? What a little-)_

-Hey, was that Yuuma?

It was kind of hard to mistake the rowdy boy, especially when he was shouting like that. He was arguing with what looked like a middle-aged soccer mom, complete with the snot nosed brat kid sitting in the cart crying loudly.

Curiously he left his cart and walked a bit behind where Yuuma was, pretending to look interested in cheese.

"I didn't take it from him, he threw it at me! Why would I want that thing anyway?!"

"It's not like you needed to want it, little hooligans like you just steal from innocents to make them upset! Why, I ought to have you throw out of here!" The woman held a rattle in her hand, shaking it angrily as she talked. The loud screechy tone along with that made her look like an over-sized toddler, complete with the temper tantrum.

"What?! I told you, I didn't take it! If I don't pick up flour here my grandma's gonna kill me!" Yuuma whined. It was amusing, because while Vector knew for a fact Yuuma didn't take the kid's rattle, Yuuma did have really bad luck with this kind of thing. The woman's shrieking was grating on his nerves, though.

Looking right, he saw an 'employees only' door and smirked, strolling in like he belonged there. An employee walked in his direction and he gave his best innocent smile.

"Ah, are you.." He glanced at the name tag clipped to the man's shirt, "Eric? The boss asked me to find you and ask where the employee's aprons are?" Eric looked bored and nodded.

"Don't 'member boss sayin' nothin' 'bout a newbie, but go left from this hall and turn left again. Got a name tag, right?" Vector gave a nod and waved.

"Of course. Thanks~ See you 'round, Eric!" He strolled past, trying hard not to laugh. Man, they really made things easy. He pulled on one of the aprons over his shirt and walked back to where Yuuma was still vehemently arguing with the woman. The employee he had met earlier was there, too with an exasperated face.

"Ah, Eric-kun, I'll handle this, okay? Since I'm new it would be my pleasure~" The man looked relived and went to do other things. Vector ignored Yuuma gaping at him and instead looked at the woman while making a sweet, trustworthy face.

"What happened, Ma'am?" She gave a sweet smile, as if she hadn't been in a screaming match with a middle-schooler seconds ago.

"Well,_ about time_ we get this sorted out! I was just shopping for my son here, picking up things like his diapers and such, minding my own business. Then this little _vandal_ ran by, intending on taking my sons' rattler! I caught him red-handed! I insist that he be kicked out, for the common good!"

Yuuma looked at him pleadingly. Vector put his hands on his hips and nodded as she spoke. "I see! But Ma'am, I highly doubt this boy took your cute son's" he patted the child's head for emphasis, "little toy. May I see it for a minute?" He held out his hand and the mother reluctantly forked it over.

Vector turned to the child and offered the rattle. The little child squealed with delight and grabbed it, only to chuck it at Yuuma's head. Yuuma yelped as it hit him again, square on the forehead.

"I...Yuki is usually so well-behaved! But that boy was behaving rudely, he could have said it nicely that he didn't do it!"

Yuuma sputtered "I _did_ say it nicely! Clean out your ears, lady!"

"I think," Vector said, picking the rattle off the floor, "That I have just the solution for this." As the woman turned to reply, Vector smacked her on the head with it. She looked flabbergasted and her faced turned a bright red. She picked her son right out of the cart and turned on her heel, not bothering to grab the rattle.

"Come on, Yuki. We won't be shopping in a place full of delinquents!" They stood and watched her fume, Vector snorting with laughter.

"Hey, I didn't know you worked here! That was awesome of you!" Yuuma cheered. Vector looked down at his uniform and grinned, tugging it off and tossing it on the eggs.

"I don't work here, but it was cool right? Banshee moms are the worst." The worst besides Nasch, that was.

Yuuma glanced at the discarded uniform and sighed. "I shoulda guessed. Still, thanks! What are ya doing here?"

"Well, apparently 'the mighty Barian leader' can't do his own damn shopping, so i'm picking up some onions and peppers with the money he gave me, along with some vanilla shakes and other junk. What else is there to do at a grocery store?" he leaned across Yuuma's cart and grinned.

"Oh wait,_ I can think of a few things._" Yuuma's cheeks turned pink and he shook his head.

"Doesn't Shark hate onions and peppers, though? A-and talking about that kinda stuff in public isn't something you should be doing! Wait, are you getting those just to piss off Shark?"

Vector giggled and twirled his hair innocently. "What are you talking about, Yuuma-kun? I was talking about harassing soccer moms~ And why would you think_ I'd_ do something like that? I'm getting these for Mizael, you know how he _loves_ to eat onions!" He laughed obnoxiously, gaining a few glares from elderly people.

Yuuma sighed and shook his head. "Well uh, thanks for saving me from being kicked out, anyway."

"Oh, about that. I wasn't doing that for free, I want something in return-" Yuuma opened his mouth to ask what he meant when Vector's lips were pushed on his own and he barely had time to react before they were pulled off again.

"Thanks for the kiss, Yuuma-kun! See you around, try not to get in anymore trouble cause I won't always be there to smack 'em!"

Yuuma just stood there, confused. And if anything, Vector got him in more trouble than he helped. Bringing a finger to his lips, he gave a small smile. Not that he always minded. It was enjoyable on occasion.

* * *

><p>My mom works in a store like this, and she tells me all sorts of horror stories. I think if I had to deal with those kind of people all day, everyday, I'd probably just quit. People who work those sorts of jobs are patient heros.<p>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter though, and next chapter is 'Hanging out with friends'. You guys have no idea how much I love writing the numbers club, so I'm gonna enjoy that. Thank you all for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. I appreciate it very much c:


	9. Hanging out with friends

My internet was knocked out because of an ice storm, I apologize this chapter is so late! Anyway, 'Hanging out with friends.' Hope you can enjoy.

* * *

><p>Yuuma had decided that today was the day he'd make his boyfriend hang out with the Number's club again. It wasn't really a secret Vector had been avoiding anyone who wasn't Yuuma. Yuuma didn't really want to force him into anything...but at the same time, he was aware there's no way in hell he'd come if he knew there would be other people there.<p>

Yuuma really wasn't sure why Vector was even so reluctant. After all, he had done the worst to Yuuma, not the others, and Yuuma had forgiven him. The group was already mismatched kids that didn't really fit in anywhere else anyway, adding an ex-alien lord probably wouldn't be too much of a stretch, right?

Well...he hoped so. Everyone was in the park already expect Vector.

(Yuuma had told him 10 minutes later than the other's arrival time to make sure he'd get there first, thank god Vector wasn't someone who arrived fashionably early.)

Cathy was leaning down and talking to cat's, and turning every so often to say something to Kotori who was setting up a picnic blanket. Tokunosuke was showing Takashi and Tetsou something on his D-pad and Tetsuo looked like he was scolding him and Takashi looked nervous. (Yuuma guessed it was something that was questionable, or maybe not one hundred percent legal...)

Kotori was the first to spot him and smile, waving him over. "This was a good idea, Yuuma! It's a really beautiful day, isn't it?" He grinned and nodded. It was beautiful. Big puffy white clouds floated in the blue sky, and the weather was nice. Not too hot, with a breeze ruffling the leaves. Bird's were tweeting and all sorts of people were out and enjoying the day.

Yuuma glanced at his watch, feeling a bit nervous. Would Vector be mad? He wanted them to all have fun today, but it'd be bad if Vector got angry at him.

"That's odd-ura! Yuuma looks on edge today, right? Is there a hidden reason why you wanted us to all meet?" Tokunosuke asked. Yuuma sighed and scratched his head. Well, they'd find out in a minute anyway, right?

"Uh, well, I thought we could all hang out today! Me, you guys, and Shingetsu.." The last part was said a bit quieter but not a single person missed it. Their reactions were more or less the same.

"Nya?! Did I hear meow right?" Cathy pointed a gloved finger at Yuuma. "That guy is coming after everything?"

Yuuma nodded again. "Well, he's not...well...I don't think he's evil. Er, I mean he really doesn't always have good intentions but he's not out to destroy the world anymore.." Yuuma didn't really know how to word it (Maybe he should have though this through a bit, actually.) and their faces were still expressing surprise. Tetsuo was the first to speak after Yuuma.

"If he's okay wit' you now, he's fine with me. If you can forgive him after all he did to ya he must have earned it, it's not just you being stupid, right?"

"Yeah! I mean no, uh, he's not really that bad!"

"Tetsuo is right, in conclusion Vector will at least be interesting company!" Takashi chimed in and Tokunosuke hummed in agreement.

"If he's still interested in the underside of things he'd be nice to have as an ally, he'd be able to help me charm people into giving money-ura!"

Kotori smacked him on the head and scolded him. "We should be helping him to be a better person, not roping him into illegal things!"

"If my Yuuma wants me to get along with him, I will! Come to think of it, he petted cats and ran from dogs, anyone who likes cats can't be bad, nya!" Cathy purred.

"Hey, what do you mean your Yuuma? Yuuma doesn't-"

"If Yuuma is anyone's, he's mine."

Yuuma jumped at the voice behind him and everyone went silent. Vector stood a bit behind him, arms crossed. He appeared confident but his eyes looked like they were scanning for the nearest exit. Yuuma gently took his hand and pulled him over to everyone.

"So, you remember everyone right? And you guys remember Shingetsu.." Yuuma laughed nervously. Everyone looked on edge and Yuuma felt like Vector was going to explode at him any minute.

"How could anyone forget a guy like that?" Tetsuo had said it under his breath but Vector had heard it and tried to pull away from Yuuma.

"Well I can tell i'm not wanted so-" Before he could make a retreat, another hand grabbed his. He looked down at Kotori who was already seated on the blanket, looking up at him with determination. She didn't look scared in the least. Oh, right, she had seen when he had let go of Yuuma...He felt mildly embarrassed but she just tugged on his hand.

"Sit down, you two. Honestly, if we wait much longer the food will get cold!" He nearly fell by how hard she pulled on him.

"Brutal woman.." He groaned, rubbing his wrist as he sat beside Yuuma.

"What was that?" she looked up with a glint in her eye and Vector shook his head. "Nothing!" She smiled as she pulled out the food, handing it to everyone.

"What've you been up to, nya? We haven't seen you around lately!" Cathy asked Vector. He looked surprised.

"I didn't realize you all missed me so much~" He said jokingly.

"It's been quieter for sure without you!" Takashi chimed in. The others nodded in agreement.

"Too quiet, Yuuma's a loud mouth but still! Will you be coming back to school-ura?"

School...Vector hadn't planned on returning but...He was curious if they had actually missed him or were just going on what Yuma asked them to do.

"Dunno, Didn't consider it. Y'know, Aren't you all pissed off at me?"

"What you did to Yuuma was nasty, but if he forgives you then we can, too." Kotori said with a smile. Vector felt oddly relived to here that.

"That's not the only _nasty thing_ I did to Yuuma-kun~" He purred out, and leaned over to kiss Yuuma. Yuuma had been turned slightly, and his eyes were huge when he realized what Vector did in front of everyone. Everyone else out right gasped.

"NYAAA, THAT'S UNFORGIVABLE!" Cathy shrieked curling his fingers into 'claws'. Kotori looked like she was going to faint. The boys looked a little less stunned.

"It was kinda obvious, the way you two acted..." Tetsuo sighed.

Takashi nodded. "In conclusion, it seems only Kotori and Cathy didn't realize.."

"H-hey! Don't just draw conclusions like that...was it really obvious?" Yuuma sighed. Vector was still grinning, pleased with himself.

"S-so you swing that way, Yuuma...Cathy, it's okay if we can just see him happy, right?" Cathy gave a sad noise of agreement and a little nod.

"I guess so. What a cattastrophy though! The cat's out of the bag meow!"

Yuuma laughed nervously. "Well, I thought I'd wait until you guys all warmed up to each other and stuff. Guess that won't be happening now.." Yuuma shot a glare at Vector who gasped.

"Yuuma-kun! Why are you mad? Now we have something to talk about, right? " He laughed and Yuuma's face turned red. "I guess...H-hey, instead let's talk about dueling!" Groans came from nearly everyone.

"You always talk dueling! Let's talk about when you two started dating, huh?" Kotori pried. If her friend was going to date someone, especially Vector of all people, she wanted details!

"Uh, well..."

"When I transferred into your school, Yuuma naturally fell head over heels for my incredible charms! That's when our incredibly forbidden fruit love started!" Vector was making a big show of embarrassing his boyfriend.

"Yeah, and when he decided to do the whole sargasso thing...I thought we had broke up obviously, but when he came back we somehow just picked up where we left off." Yuuma sighed, shoving more finger sandwiches in his mouth.

"Way to ruin a climatic story. You eat like a pig." Vector said, using his thumb to wipe off a bit of sauce from Yuuma's mouth without thinking. The others did notice, though.

"I guess it's okay if they're happy. But if you pawssibly even think about laying a paw on Yuuma, I'll shred you up, Nya!" Vector pointed to himself with a grin.

"Who, me? I'll treat Yuuma grrreat, Don't get hisssterical." Cathy blushed and frowned. "Are you making fun of meow?"

"Of course i'm not lion! I'm being serious, i'm not kitten around!"

Cathy gave a smile and thumbs up to Yuuma. "I approve then, Nya!" Yuuma grinned back and nodded. He wanted all of their approval for this. He looked at the others questioningly.

Tetsuo sighed and shrugged. "It's none'a my business, but as long as your both happy then it's okay wit' me too."

"To summarize, I'm happy for you both!" Takashi agreed.  
>"It's a good arrangement, you two fit together-ura!"<p>

Kotori gave a smile and nodded. Vector huffed and crossed his arms. What boring reactions! He felt a spark of happiness somewhere deep though.

Well, if they were going to react like that...He was interested in seeing how everyone else reacted. He leaned back and watched the fluffy clouds float by feeling content. Yuuma's friends...His friends...they were alright.

* * *

><p>I really REALLY enjoy making puns. Especially of the cat variety. Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, follows, and reads. Hopefully next chapter will be up earlier than this one tomorrow. x"D Actually, next chapter is 'with animal ears' and Prince Vector will be there (I hope that alone will get people interested because the idea I have, while a little AU, is gonna be overflowing with fluff. c: )<p> 


	10. Animal ears

Wow, longest chapter so far. The theme today is 'animal ears'. I really, really enjoyed writing this. Even if I happened to stray from the original topic a bit..xD.

A bit early today because it's my sister's birthday and i'll be gone most the day. (I think I started this at a bad time, because like 4 people I know have birthday's within the next two weeks..whoops)

_Anyway, a little note, there is some Japanese in this chapter. (You'll see why when you get to it. It's google translate, considering I don't know Japanese. But the translations (or rather, what they were suppose to say..) are in the bottom notes._

_Basically, this is slightly AU. Well, I mean in the way that it's completely normal for everyone to have animal ears. Uh, it's not as cheesy as it sounds...:'D_

_And, we really don't know anything about the numeron code, but what if it isn't as easy as just poofing things into existence, what if it was just something to use as a tool to manually help? That's basically all you need to know for this chapter. _

Hope you guys enjoy, though!

* * *

><p>"Mother, did I hear shouting? Is Father alright?" A young prince stood in the corridor in front of his father's bedroom door with a woman with soft purple eyes and hair reminiscent of water and large white ears. She gave a soft sigh and shook her head left and right, her ear's slumping.<p>

"Another fit, I'm afraid. The doctors are doing what they can, dear, so don't worry." She tucked a strand of hair absent-mindedly behind her ear. "He must recover, for our countries sake...for our sake, he surely will..."

The prince took one of her hands in his and smiled at her. "You don't worry either then, Mother. Father is the strongest king there is, and until he recovers I'll make sure the land is safe." He had announced to the people just yesterday that he would do just that... he didn't want his father to pass away, but the did want everyone to be safe. He could see her feline tail wave back and forth happily and couldn't help but grin.

"Such a good boy." She ruffled his hair and he tried to pull away with a small laugh, ears folding down. Out of everybody, the prince hoped his Mother would be safe, too. His father was known to get violent...

"Queen Rhea, Prince Vector, there's been an incident in the garden's that requires a bit of assistance..." A canine guard panted out. He looked sweaty, like he had ran here.

"I'll go handle it, Mother." Vector said. He glanced back at his father's room one last time before turning to leave with the guard.

"I'll stay with your father. Be careful, dear."Once they got in a quiet corridor Vector decided to ask the guard what happened.

"Well, there appears to be a foreigner making a lot of racket. We can't understand him or where he's from, and he's been yelling for a while now...He hasn't hurt anyone, but the people are starting to get nervous and making rumors of him announcing war." Vector groaned. Just what they needed now, more war. That was just great.

"Have we really no clue where he's from? Don't we have many translators?"

The guard bit his lip nervously. "We do, none of them can figure it out. And his clothes are strange, too. There's something stranger, though, they can make out one word, or rather a name he keeps repeating."

"Hm, a name?" Vector's peach colored ears twitched curiously.

"Your's, sir. He keeps repeating it and yelling something..." Vector blinked in surprise. His name? His father was a well-known conquering war-lord, but even some of his own people didn't know his name until recently, how did some foreigner know it? Interesting. His ears folded back as they walked into the gardens, and he could feel his tail and ear hair stand on end. It was quiet, he didn't hear any shouting. As soon as he thought that, though, he heard something...

A boy with strange clothes and even stranger red and black hair was running straight towards him with a big grin, and guards chasing after him, shouting.

"Vector!" The boy grabbed Vector by his neck and ran into him so hard they both fell backwards, the boy straddling the nervous prince. He started talking rapidly, looking exited.

"私はあなたを発見！私は今ここにいるので、心配しないでください！私は確かに安全保つよ！ああ、私は右、あなたはまだ私を知らないお忘れですか？おっと！とにかく、私はユマだと私は未来から来たんだ！または、あなたは、過去からね？しかし、何か悪いことは、私はつもり今回起こってからそれを維持してい起こった!"

The boy's feline tail wagged back and forth happily.

"H-huh? Er, I don't understand you...How do you know me? Are you here to wage war?" Vector asked, alarmed.

"何て言ったの？ハァッ、私はこれが問題になるつもりですが、あなたを理解することはできません！それはあなたも私を理解できないことを意味します...私は安心して来て！平和、あなたが知っている？無戦争！" The boy climbed off of Vector and sat on the grass looking frustrated. Vector picked himself up and tilted his head. The boy seemed hyper, but not harmful. The guards tried to grab him.

"Sir, he assaulted you, would you like us to take him to the dungeons?" The boy looked increasingly jumpy and struggled trying to get out of their hold.

"私が行くようにそれらを教えて！私はあなたを助ける必要がある！"

The boy looked at him pitifully and Vector sighed.

"I'll take care of him. Please, put him down and leave. He won't cause more trouble." The guards saluted and put the boy down. They were alone.

"So, can you tell me where you came from?" Oh, right, you don't understand do you...Come with me, please." He made a gesture to follow and the boy seemed to understand, trailing after him. Every so often he would point to something and say something in that strange language of his, looking in awe or amused. Watching him absent-mindedly put Vector at ease, and he found his own tail swaying. They walked into the library where a large map hung and Vector gestured to it.

"Can you show me," He pointed to himself, "Where you come from?" He pointed back to the boy then to the map. The tanned foreigner traced his finger along the map, stopping on a small country in the east. Vector wasn't very familiar with geography, but he picked up a small ink quill from a nearby desk and marked a small 'x' on the map where he had pointed. He'd have to ask the scribes to give him info about that place.

"That's far away..." He pointed to himself again, then back to the island they were on. "That's where we are." He made a sweeping gesture with his arms and then back to the island. "Ah, I think you know my name somehow too. But I've never met you. I'm Vector," He pointed to himself and the boy nodded as if he already knew that. Vector pointed to the boy, "And...you are?"

"Yuuma! Yuuma Tsukumo!" He pointed to himself. Yuuma...

Yuuma took a deep breath and pointed to himself. "私はあなたを保護します。私はあなたを愛しているから。" Vector's ear's twitched, and he felt oddly happy hearing the tone Yuuma spoke to him with. It was a tone of seriousness and determination, and caring. That was a rare feeling in these troublesome days...

His tail wagged and he got strangely close to Vector, touching his ear, gently running his fingers through his fur. He leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering closed.

"Vector...I want to protect you here but if I do, You won't be in the next life. I don't want to be selfish, I want you to be happy, but..." Vector's eyes snapped open when he heard Yuuma speaking his language and he snapped out of his state of relaxment, pulling away from the boy.

"What are you talking about? N-next life? Who exactly are you, Yuuma?" Yuuma looked just as surprised as him, if not more.

"Hey! I can understand you! Can you understand me?" Vector could only bob his head.

"Well, we found the numeron code! I wanted everyone to get a happy ending. For some reason, so much bad stuff was attached to your past so it got complicated...But, if I can stay here with you, I'll make sure it doesn't repeat!"

"I don't understand what you mean...Numeron code? What do you mean 'repeat'? My past...Are you from heaven? Yuuma, are you some kind of god?" Vector was even more confused than when Yuuma was speaking a different language. He was getting a little unnerved.

"Ah, it's kinda hard to explain. I come from somewhere where a lot of chaos is. Um, I'm not a god but I want everyone I care about to be happy. I got the power to do that. That's why I'm here now, because where I come from, I cared a lot about you, Shingetsu." Yuuma had a slightly bittersweet look on his face and Vector was in stunned silence. If that was true, Yuma must have cared a lot to come and make sure he was happy and safe, right?

_"Shingetsu?"_

"Oh, sorry! I meant Vector, eheh. It's not a problem for me to stay, right? Cause I did come all the way from future Japan, heheh." Vector looked back at the map. So that's what it was called, 'Japan.' He smiled at Yuuma. Whether or not he was just crazy or an actual boy with some sort of powers, Vector thought he'd make interesting company, at the least.

Three days later, Vector's father, the king, passed away in his sleep. Doctors assured them that he died at peace. (Contrasting how he lived, ironically.) Vector, his mother, and Yuuma along with the rest of the kingdom mourned for weeks following.

Over the course of two years, Vector and Yuuma became close. Yuuma would tell him stories about 'future Japan', the number's club. A number's hunter who was actually not all that bad, just doing it for his sickly brother, and a bully who wasn't that bad at all either, just dealing with a lot of issues. And three boy's with a father too hungry for vengeance, 'the Arclights'. Sometimes he'd slip a mention about Barians, but he'd go quiet after and would clam up.

Vector enjoyed hearing these stories in the garden where they met (In that awkward position, none the less.) Sometimes his mother would join them and they'd all lay on the grass watching clouds or stars and listening to Yuuma's insane adventures. (Even if Vector suspected they were fabricated, he didn't care. They were incredible to listen to.)

His favorite stories were about Yuuma's true love, 'Rei Shingetsu'. Vector hadn't forgotten that Yuuma had accidentally called him that on their first day, and he envied this 'Rei'. The way Yuuma's eyes sparkled as he told him all about him. Vector didn't think he sounded like a good person, tricking Yuuma. But Yuuma hadn't just abandoned him, and in the end, He turned him around. Vector wondered if Shingetsu knew how lucky he was. To have someone as wonderful as Yuuma love him. Did he know he was that lucky, and did he miss Yuuma everyday that he was gone? Would he be jealous if he knew Yuuma was with him?

"Do you miss them, Yuuma?"

Vector laid on the dew-kissed grass. He was staring at Yuuma who was entranced by the twinkling stars. There were so many tonight, but Vector thought the most beautiful sight here was Yuuma. Yuuma tilted his head over to him questioningly.

"Miss who?"

"The people from your own time. By how fondly you speak of them, they must miss you too, right?" Yuuma looked back at the stars and sighed.

"Course I miss 'em. Everyday."

"Will you return to them? Do you have the means to, or are you...stuck here?" It might have been intrusive to ask, but Vector wanted to know because the thought of Yuuma leaving...

"I...I can return when I want. But, when I go back I'll be stuck there. And you'll be here." Vector watched Yuuma's ears hang down and he felt a stab of guilt for asking something like that. 'Of course he misses them, idiot.'

"I'm sorry for asking that. Um, from what I've picked up, these 'Barians' are people who had bad past lives and got reborn into your time, right? And the thing you came here to prevent...That thing was me getting into some trouble that would have me born as one of them, right? Yuuma, will you leave me when you prevent that thing?"

Yuuma gulped and scooted closer to him, resting his head next to Vector's. They both laid on their side's, facing each other quietly.

"You're too smart!" Yuuma gave a little whine and smiled. "I think I've already stopped it from happening. I made sure everyone else was happy before I came here. I-I wanted to stay with you as long as I could..." Yuuma put his head in his hands and made a snorting noise. Before Vector could ask what was so funny, he froze. Yuuma wasn't laughing, he was_ crying_. This was the first time he'd ever seen that. Shit...what could he do?

"Yuuma...? You care for me too much. If you've made sure everyone is happy, let yourself be happy too and return to where you belong. I'm happy here, the land is at peace, my mother and I are happy. Won't your Shingetsu miss you, Yuuma? Your family too. You should return, I'll be happy..."

No, he wouldn't. He wanted to be selfish and keep Yuuma. He didn't want him to leave him. He didn't want him to kiss 'Shingetsu'. Because he had fallen in love with Yuuma.

Yuuma actually did snort with a small laugh and wiped at his tears. "I take back what I said, you're not that smart.." Yuuma reached a hand over to Vector, petting his ear and then wiping a tear from his face. When had he started crying too?

"Vector, you're Shingetsu." Vector's heart nearly stopped. He was Shingetsu? But...but that means Yuuma loved him and...

And he had spent an entire life with Yuuma without remembering it, while being a huge jerk in that life and hurting Yuuma a lot, and yet Yuuma still thought he deserved his love. Vector couldn't help it, more tears just kept coming and he pulled Yuuma into his arms, hugging him close. He could feel Yuuma's heartbeat thumping in rhythm with his own.

"I'm sorry you've had to waste so much time on someone like me, Yuuma. I want you to do what makes you happy, okay? Whether that's returning there or staying here...I want you to be happy, cause you've suffered enough due to me." He could feel Yuuma nod on his shoulder, and the boy rolled off of him onto the grass, still holding his hand and laying close.

"...I'll think about it, and tell you in the morning, okay? I love you." And for once, Vector felt completely tranquil. Whatever would come in the morning, he'd be happy, or be strong for Yuuma. Because that's what people did when they loved people, right?

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>No, I won't tell you what Yuuma decided to do. Decide for yourself, and tell me what you'd prefer in a review! 8)<p>

But wooow you can tell my attention span was short when writing this, the main focus definitely isn't animal ears. But the idea of neko-foilshipping is cute, right?

Anyway, for the translations, in order:

1. 'I'm here, I found you! Don't worry, I'll keep you safe this time! Oh, right, you don't know me! I'm Yuuma! I'm from the future (or are you from the past? Haha! But I'm here to stop something bad from happening!'

2. 'Oh,right. You can't understand me! I come in peace! Er, no war!'

3. 'Tell them to let me go, I need to help you!'

4. 'I'll protect you.. Because I love you.'

Also, the name I chose for Vector's mom, Rhea, is actually a greek goddess. I think the name is fitting for her. (google her, you'll see why. Greek gods/Goddesses are really fascinating.)

So, next chapter is 'wearing kigurumis'. I'm not exactly sure how i'm going to make that interesting, but i'll try. Tomorrow is Valentines day, maybe I'll try to use that, aha.

Also, this is the tenth chapter! I've very proud of myself for continuously writing this everyday, and getting this far! I passed the 10,000 word mark without noticing, but I did that too! I know it sounds repetitive at this point too, but thank you all for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. I'm very thankful for you, and probably wouldn't have even continued had people not shown interest. I hope I can get every single topic done within the next 20 days, and meet everyone's expectations. :)


	11. Wearing Kirigumis

Happy valentines day, everyone! Quick reminder: Regardless of whether you have a romantic interest today, celebrating love is such a cute thing to do. Please be nice to couples who are, don't be rude and call them gross today, okay? Even if you're like me and don't have plans, those people might want to spend time together today and there's nothing wrong with that. :)

This chapter is 'Wearing kirigumis'! Kirigumi's are a Japanese thing, basically onesies that are usually themed like characters or animals. Google it if you need a visual. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yuuma had been surprised by is boyfriend before. No, that was an understatement. Those surprises weren't always great, sometimes they were the opposite. Yuuma wasn't sure if this one was good or bad, he was in too much shock to tell.<p>

"Uh, what're you wearing...?" No, that was a stupid question. Yuuma knew what he was wearing, 'cause he had worn them as a kid. A kirugumi, basically an animal onesie. (in this case, a fox one that clashed with orange hair.) The real question would be why Shingetsu had showed up to school of all places wearing it. Well, they hadn't gotten to school yet, but they were suppose to be on their way.

"Did you forget to put on your uniform, or something?" Rei seemed to look down and tilt his head.

"Yuuma...if anyone here is wearing the wrong thing, it's you. Up until the school's big soccer game they're doing a clothes theme week...you didn't get the message, did you? It was sent out on Friday...?" Yuuma gasped and yanked out his D-pad, pulling up his messages. Shingetsu was right, there was a mass message to the students about what each theme would be.

"You mean I could've worn my pajamas today and not get in trouble! Aw man!" Shingetsu 'tsk'ed at him and shook his head.

"Yuuma, if you can't even check your messages, Maybe I should've picked someone more attentive to be my subordinate..." He sighed. Yuuma shook his head furiously.

"No way! I- who else would you've picked?" Shingetsu laughed at him and Yuuma couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Juuust kidding, Yuuma. You're the only person who could be in this position. I wouldn't pick anyone else for this." He said with a smile,  
>and Yuuma gave a shaking 'thanks' at the praise.<p>

"Hey, good morning!" Cathy and Kotori were a bit ahead of them, waving. Kotori had on light silk looking pajamas, and Cathy was wearing a long gown type with a lot of lace.

"Yuuma, I look lovelier than Kotori, right?" Cathy batted her eye lashes at Yuuma and he just looked confused.

"Huh? You look like an old lady, my pajama's are way cuter!" Kotori yelled. It was too early for this...Suddenly Cathy looked back at Yuuma and looked him up and down.

"Hey, you're not wearing any! I was looking forward to seeing you in your cute PJs again..." Cathy said, sadly. Yuuma groaned , remembering the time she snuck in his house. He had to wear all those weird clothes to school that time...

"Ah, actually Yuuma's gonna stop by my house to put them on~ We're gonna match today!" He was surprised to hear that from Rei, and the girls were too.

"Huh? We have 10 minutes until school starts, you should hurry..." Kotori murmured glancing at her watch.

"Wait, matching-nya?! I wanna be matching with Yuuma, that's a couple thing!" Cathy said. Shingetsu grinned and started pulling Yuuma in the opposite direction.

"It sure is a couple's thing! We do need to hurry too, so see you guys at school!" Yuuma tried to say something in protest but he got pulled down a bunch of random alleys before he could say anything. He could only watch as his friends expressions turned to shock.

"H-hey, I thought you said we didn't need to be suspicious!" Yuuma whined, rubbing his arm.

"It's okay," Shingetsu said with a small pause, glancing at a big door in the back of the alley, "It's not suspicious to date someone around this age, and not wearing what everyone else is today would draw attention to you." He pushed against the door and gestured for Yuuma to follow him.

Shingetsu had said they were going to his house, but when Yuuma stepped inside he was certain this wasn't a house. Lots of boxes everywhere, and several racks of clothes.

"Hey, where are we?"

"Well, unlike me you can't just poof into the human world with clothes that'll suit what you need. I found this clothes warehouse a few weeks ago, and thought it might come in handy to know where it is." He was digging though clothes on a rack while he talked, and Yuuma swore he could hear mice scrambling somewhere in the building.

"Whoa, barians can do that?! Neat! I guess that's how Alit and Gilag both had uniforms. Er, what're you looking for?" Yuuma walked beside Shingetsu and started leafing through the clothes too.

"Yeah, it's because it helps us blend in here. And I already told you, we need you a matching set." He gestured to his own kirigumi, and seeing him that serious while wearing something so silly made Yuuma laugh. "What's so funny? Shouldn't you be helping me look? If anything I should be making you do this.."

"N-nothing! I'll look, you can just leave it to me!" He gave a quick salute and started pushing the clothes rapidly. They needed to hurry so they wouldn't be late.

"Here." A fuzzy cloth was shoved in Yuuma's hands and on closer inspection, it was a brown horse kirigumi. "Change quickly, we need to be going soon." The police leaded against a few boxes and looked at Yuuma impatiently. "Why aren't you changing?"

"Uh, are you just gonna watch me? Can't you wait outside?" Yuuma didn't know why he suddenly felt awkward changing in front of Shingetsu. They had changed a lot in the locker rooms at school for gym, so why did he feel weird now? Was it because they were alone, and Rei was watching him like a predator?

"We don't have time for that," The barian police must have gotten a little too impatient because he walked over and started losing Yuuma's tie and trying to pull his shirt off, "If you can;t do this yourself, let me."

Yuuma scrambled back, shirtless. "I can do it myself!" He tried to yank his pants off only to trip and fall on his butt. So much for that...

"You look like you're doing a good job of it..." Yuuma stood up and pulled the thing on hiding his burning face. Geez, he kept embarrassing himself in front of Shingetsu. To his surprise, he heard Shingetsu laughing. He had never heard him laugh like that, it sounded like he was trying too hard not to laugh and failing.

Yuuma looked down at the horse onesie feeling a little silly. It was a little too big and drooped, and over his shoulder he could see a mirror. The horse had a goofy face and over-sized eyes. Yuuma couldn't help but laugh too. He stopped laughing when he glanced at the time, though.

"Hey! We have like, three minutes to get to school! Aw man, we're gonna be late!" He cried and Shingetsu smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't let my subordinate be late." Yuuma was about to ask how the hell they would get to school in three minutes when Shingetsu grabbed his arm and a huge red portal opened infron of them. He had seen the other barians use those and Shingetsu pulled him along.

"Are these things safe for humans to use?!" He could hear Rei laughing at him and it was really warm and dizzy when they entered. Yuuma had to close his eyes because it felt like they were spinning too fast and it kept getting warmer, to the point where it was almost unbearable and impossible to breathe. Just as he though he was gonna pass out or puke- or do both, they were in the bathroom at school.

"_NEVER_ do that again!" Yuuma leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

"I've never tried it before, I was honestly curious on what'd happen if I took a human in." Shingetsu hummed, looking at Yuuma.

"You mean you didn't know if it was safe?! You-!" Shingetsu gave him a glance that silenced him.

"It was irresponsible as your head officer, I apologize." Yuuma gave a small pout and a nod. He really couldn't be that mad, it was almost like going on a roller coaster. A roller coaster _in hell_, maybe, but still. The warning bell sounded above them, meaning they had about a minute to get to class. Both of them shared a nervous look took off running to class. Just as the last bell rang for class to start they both barreled in, nearly falling over each other.

"We're here! We aren't late, right?" Shingetsu panted out. Ukyo-sensei sighed and looked at the clock, nodding.

"Just one minute later and you would've been. Take your seats, boys." They grinned at each other Shingetsu leaned to Yuuma before they parted.

"Good work, officer Yuuma. I'll give you a reward after class."

* * *

><p>'Reward'. ;)<p>

I really don't have much to say today, except I was planning on doing something Valentines related but decided against it because it just wasn't working. Hope you all enjoyed regardless, though. Tomorrow's theme is 'Making out.' Do I need to say much more...?

Thank you all for your kind reviews, and for reading, favoriting, and following. It makes my day and keeps me going with this. c:


	12. Making out

Good morning! This chapter is making out. I think that's self-explanatory. Boy kissus. enjoy them, please. :)

* * *

><p>"Aw, what's wrong Yuuma-kun~? Not going to call me Shingetsu anymore?"<p>

Yuuma could feel his blood boiling. Just who did Vector think he was?! From inside his cell Yuuma could see the ginger comfortably perched on a throne, smirking down at them. A tightness gripped his chest and he took a deep breath.

He wasn't about to show this guy any weakness, but what he did was really rotten! And Yuuma couldn't help but think back on all that time they had spent together- No! He needed to get out of here and stop him!

"You jerk!" Yeah, that was going to hurt his feeling alright...Wait what? Vector was saying the numbers had already been taken? Well, he'd duel for them back!

"Let's switch you over to a deluxe suite, huh?"

Yuuma watched as Vector wrapped a hand around some sort of chain, and braced himself for something to happen. Something happened, alright. Not what Yuuma expected though.

Vector's throne did a 180 and flipped him into a trap door under it. "Huh?! Hey_ no_-!" Hey could hear him yell before he fell in. Yuuma tilted his head.

"Uh, well..." What just happened? Did Vector pull the wrong lever?

"How unexpected! The only good thing he was good for was showing me here, I guess." Yuuma looked at Astral and back at number 96. What was _he_ doing here?!

"Did you team up with the Barians? Black Mist..." Astral asked, phasing through the cell door.

"We had common interests, is all. He's outlived his usefulness now, though." Black mist glanced down at the open trap door with a smirk, wrapping a hand around the same lever.

"Number 96, get me out of he-" He yanked the lever. The throne took its place back where it had been before, and they could only hear muffled shouting.

"That's a little cruel..." Yuuma said. He could hear Shark in the cell next to his scoffing.

"After what he did to you, let him rot in there."

"Black Mist, where is the number?"

"It's right here, come duel me for it if you want it~" Astral nodded and looked back to Yuuma.

"I'm borrowing this, Yuuma." Yuuma cheered for him as Astral took his deck. "Kick his butt, Astral!" He smiled and leaned against the cell, trying to see better.

"Hey, Yuuma, while we're in here try to find a way out!" Shark snapped from his cell. Yuuma laughed nervously. He really did wanna watch the duel, but that would be a good idea.

"Aah, I found something!" Yuuma cheered. It was a small star scribbled on the wall on what it looked like a pressable panel. He pressed his palm into it hard with a grin.

"Yuuma, wait!" He could hear Shark's voice above him as he fell and landed with an 'omffph!' on the hard stone floor.

"I'm okay! I fell through a weird trap, but I'm okay! Tell Astral to keep dueling- and_ kattobingu_! I'll find my way back to you guys, so don't worry!" He shouted up at the trap. He could hear his own voice echo and Shark confirmed that Astral had to keep dueling, and told Yuuma to hurry up and get back.

Well, he wasn't gonna get anywhere sitting here. He grinned and sat up, looking around. He was at a four-way hall. He had four options...none of them seemed to be marked at all. He put his hands on his hips and hummed. Well, he'd just have to go one way and see where it went! He picked the path straight behind him and started walking.

There were a bunch of doors, and most he pushed were locked. When he got to the end of the long, dim hall there was only one door left and a dead-end. He took a deep breathe and pushed against it.

To his surprise, the door swung open. And another surprise, he wasn't alone.

"Nice to see you here, too, Yuuma-kun~" Vector looked like it was a strain to even keep up the act, he looked like he got scuffed up a little from the fall, and something else.

"Uh, are you okay...?"

"Thanks for your concern, good to know you still care." His voice was teasing but his face looked like he was in pain. Yuuma noticed his arm was around his chest, and there was a tear in his jacket. Was that blood?!

"Hey, you're bleeding!" Yuuma tried to step over the bed, (this was a bedroom, now that he looked at it. Everything was falling apart everywhere else, but this room looked well-preserved, like it had been like this and well-kept. This place had to be like a billion years old, how was it so clean in here?) and tried to grab at Vector. As a result, they both fell awkwardly on the bed.

"Hey, isn't this familiar? We met like this, didn't we Yuuma-kun?" Yuuma was pinned to the bed with Vector looking over him with a sweet smile. Too sweet...

"You need to clean that up, there's a lot of blood!" He tried to push the ginger off but he just leaned closer.

"I'll clean it up if you give me something sweet." Yuuma felt slightly chapped lips graze his own. His own breath was caught in his throat. What was he doing...? He didn't close his eyes, and Yuuma stared up silently at Vector. Maybe he bled out too much and was going crazy? Oh wait, he was already there, right?

"Get off!" He pushed Vector off and scooted away. He brought a shaking hand to his tingling lips.

"You hate me, huh? It's not like that's the first time we've kissed. You're still too sweet tasting..." Vector stared out the window absentmindedly. Yuuma swallowed. That was before...but feeling didn't just go away, did Vector actually even like him to start with?

"I don't hate anyone. Er, it was bad what you did, but I didn't forget the time we spent together. Even if it was fake...I don't hate you. Are you going to tell me how you got bloodied up?" Yuuma felt himself being pushed back down onto the bed and Vector was looking down at him with a glare.

"Falling, and bats. There are a lot of damn bats in this place...It's not important really, but there was a sharp rock...but details;" He paused slightly, hearing Yuuma didn't hate him, "If that's the case I'll make you hate me then."

He pushed his mouth's onto Yuuma's again. Yuuma could feel his heart beating too fast against his rib cage. He shouldn't feel like this...Vector did some really bad things. Maybe it was the taboo side of it all that was making his blood pump.

He could feel himself leaning into the kiss, and Vector bit his lip. He opened his mouth and Vector's tongue took his own should have been wrong, but Yuuma felt like his entire body wanted it. Vector let go of his arms and he ran his fingers through the orange hair, closing his eyes. Their bodies were pressed together and they were breathing hard. Their tastes mingled, sweet and slightly bitter.

When he felt something warm on his stomach he pulled away, wiping away saliva. He laid on the bed trying to catch his breath, staring at the slightly dilapidated ceiling. It seemed like he laid there for hours in a dizzy, hormonal haze trying to calm down.

"Y-you're still bleeding..." Vector groaned and looked down at his chest.

"I know, getting you a little made me feel better for a while. Thanks for that Yuuma-kun~" Vector wiped his lip off and stood up. In the dim, dusty light coming from the window, Yuuma swore when Vector tilted his head he looked almost regal. A small smile was on his lips and he turned away from Yuuma.

"This ended up a lot worse than I thought. My bad intentions backfired...Anyway, I've got things to do. Later!" Before he could ask what he meant (was he just going to leave him-? After they just kissed like that, Yuuma was left with more questions than answers.), Vector's hand was on a chain. Yuuma was launched into the air and flying face first at the ceiling. He screamed and covered his face but he didn't hit it, the ceiling seemed to slide away.

He was pushed up and he landed awkwardly on another stone floor, in a different hallway. He pouted and looked around. Well, after all that he was still lost... There was only one way to go, so Yuuma started walking. He hoped Vector would be okay. He couldn't help but worry a little, that was a lot of blood. And they had kissed again...he'd need some time to sort out these confusing feelings. Did Vector like him, or did he just like messing with him?

When he opened the door at the end of the hall, he was outside. And the castle was crumbling down. "Oh no, Everyone's still in there!" He was about to charge back in when he heard his name being called behind him. He turned around to see everyone already waiting for him.

"We were about to go in for you! Are you okay? What happened you're all bloody!" Kotori cried, running towards him.

"I'm fine! Why's the place fallin' apart, didja get the number, Astral?" Astral sighed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid Black Mist took it. Vector appeared at the last second and took the place down. He seemed very angry at Black Mist, but they still left together. At this point, we should be wary of them."

Yuuma sighed and nodded in agreement. He really _did_ need to be careful around Vector. He had trouble controlling himself around him.

* * *

><p>Okay, for the whole 'bats' thing. What happened was when Vector was falling down the trap door under his throne, there had been bats on the underside. They had flocked at him (Do bats do that..?) He had run from them, probably screaming bloody murder trying to get them out of his hair and tripped and fell on a sharp rock. I was going to write more about that but didn't wanna spend three paragraphs torturing Vec, but the mental image is enough to make me snort. xD<p>

This chapter was making out, and yet the makeout lasted for about one paragraph. I'm sorry. There will be smut I promise. Just not yet. :')

Fun fact! When people kiss, it releases special hormones like oxytocin and dopamine, which actually makes the brain and body feel good, or even addicted to their partner. It can also reduce levels of cortisol, a stress hormone. When Vector said it made him feel better, chemically speaking it probably did. (Or do Barians have those chemicals? Hmm) Maybe you could learn something from a fanfic, huh? xD

But! Thank you for your continued support, whether that be reviews, follows, favorites, or just reading. I love you all for it. Next chapter is 'Eating Ice Cream.' hoooo boy i'm ready for that. Hope you are, too!


	13. Eating ice cream

Morning, everyone, I hope you all slept well! (Or if you happen to be reading this later in the day, I hope you've had a nice day so far!) This chapter is kinda weird in the way that in the middle I sorta switch the way i'm writing the characters, because the first half is following Yuuma and then it switches to Vector. Hm, I hope it doesn't read strangely.

I hope you can enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yuuma had been sleeping peacefully. It was a Sunday, and he was gonna enjoy his weekend by sleeping in late! School had been stressful, and so was all this barian stuff. He just wanted one day of relaxation...<p>

And_ of course_ his D-gazer let out a beep. Yuuma groaned and sat up, glaring down at the thing. It was just a piece of plastic and metal so he shouldn't be mad at it, but he didn't know who to blame yet. Lazily stepping off his hammock, he picked the thing up and looked at the flashing screen. A call from Shingetsu.

"Hello? Do you even realize what time it is? It's like..." He glanced at his clock, "11..." It wasn't that early, But geez he wanted to sleep more.

"Huh? You weren't still sleeping, were you Yuuma-kun? Did you forget to set your alarm...?" Yuuma sat up and woke up a bit more hearing the sad tone in his boyfriend's voice.

"Yeah, um...What was going on today?" Yuuma held the d-gazer with his shoulder as he pulled off his pajama pants and put on some real pants.

"Ah, I see! So you forgot about our date today!" Yuuma nearly fell over. Wait, they did plan something today right? Shit, he was like two hours late! He felt like the worst.

"I'm really sorry, I did forget! I'll be there in a while, okay? We're meeting at the beach right?"

"No, it's okay, Yuuma-kun! I'm not mad, if it's you! I'll see you here!" Shingetsu hung up and Yuuma felt even worse since he wasn't upset. He scrambled down stairs and was about to run out the door when his grandma stopped him.

"You wouldn't want to forget these, would you, dear?" Two lunches were placed in his hands and he smiled at her gratefully.

"Thanks, Grandma! I'll be home around noon!" She gave him a nod and a smile and he ran out quickly. The sky was a deep blue today, nearly no clouds. It was a beautiful day, perfect for a beach date. One that he'd be_ two hours late to_, he though with a cringe. He could see Rei already, leaning against a rail and watching the sea. He looked like he wasn't mad, and Yuuma had never seen him get really mad but he was relived anyway.

"Shingetsu! I'm really sorry for being so late, I overslept and-" Before Yuuma could finish he was quite literally swept off his feet by Shingetsu in a hug. He hadn't even know he was that strong.

"Yuuma-kun! I'm relived that's all it was!" He put him back on his feet and beamed at him. "I was afraid you just decided not to come, or something...But you're here now! Let's go swimming! Or we could build sand castles! Or look for seashells, or-"

"Shingetsu! Uh, I kinda rushed out without grabbing anything besides lunch, so I can't really swim wearing this." He gestured to his clothes and Shingetsu nodded.

"It's okay, you can just skinny-dip!" Yuuma sputtered and stared at his boyfriend. Was he serious?

"No, this is a public beach! P-plus sharks and stuff!" Shingetsu pouted a little but nodded.

"I see your point. I wouldn't want any_ sharks_ seeing you naked..." He brightened and grabbed Yuuma's hand.

"Well, let's eat first at the cliffs! The board walks are crowded, the cliffs are higher and quieter and there's little pools with fishes in them! I already scoped the place out beforehand, so trust me!" Yuuma nodded and intertwined their fingers, swinging their arms as they walked.

'The cliffs, as Rei had aptly put it, weren't that cliffy at all. They were a bit away from the sea and the public, and elevated. They were covered in grass and sand, and had a few trees dotting them. It was a really nice place to have lunch. Apparently, a seagull thought so, too, because the second Yuuma pulled out the lunches which were bundled together the sky demon swooped down and flew away.

"Hey! Get back here, we were gonna eat that!" Yuuma yelled, chasing it. He could only chase it so far until there was no more cliff to run on and he groaned. Shingetsu gave small frown and hummed.

"It's okay, let's think positive. I'm sure I saw an ice cream stand on the beach! We can just go there and get some!" Yuuma smiled and agreed. He was glad, today was going badly so far but he'd take a note from Shingetsu and try to think positively.

"Yeah! Let's kattobingu!" He cheered, pulling him along. His feet kept getting in sand and slowing them down, but Yuuma was determined to make this day a good one no matter how long it took.

"There it is!" It seemed like Rei had been right, there was a little ice cream stand. A little sign with how much one cone costed read 'two hundred yen.' Wait, had Yuuma even bothered to grab money today? He hadn't expected they need any. He grinned sheepishly at Shingetsu. "Uh, I didn't bring any money...er, we don't really need food right?" Was God playing a joke on him today? First oversleeping, then the lunch being stolen, now_ this._ Shingetsu must have been really annoyed at this point, but if he was he didn't show it.

"It's okay, I'll go get them! Wait here, Yuuma-kun!"

...

Vector laughed inwardly. Yuuma was having a really,_ really_ shitty day. He had actually arrived an hour late himself to their little date hoping to inconvenience Yuuma, but after an hour of kicking sand and looking around the beach he had gotten bored. Wouldn't Yuuma have called him by that point, to say he had went home after looking for him?_ Apparently_, Yuuma had been later than him. And wearing a special kind of perfume that was supposed to attract birds. He had hoped to get birds all over Yuuma, but that seemed to go wrong too. It worked out fine though, he could tell Yuuma was still mildly upset and that was enough to please him.

"Ah, vanilla please!" The little man with an over-sized mustache looked at him with a wrinkled smile. "Two hundred yen."

"Oh, right..." He reached into his pocket. Of course, Vector wasn't carrying human money. He was reaching for something much different. Pulling out his barian card, he flashed it in the man's face. "I said vanilla,_ hurry up, I'm kinda busy today._" The man's eyes dulled and he nodded, grabbing a cone. "All for the sake of Barian world..." Vector groaned and glanced back to Yuuma. It was lucky the boy wasn't paying attention.

"How many ice creams?" The man sounded comical saying something like that in a droning monotone. Glancing back at Yuuma, he smirked. He was going to keep guilting him and see how far he could take this.

"Just one." The man handed him an ice cream cone and he smiled broadly at Yuuma. "Yuuma-kun~ They only had enough for one! You can have it, being your biggest fan I'd feel terrible eating when you don't have one." He insisted, handing the dripping cold ice cream into Yuuma's tan hands. Yuuma looked down at it and gave him a grateful smile. No, he was supposed to feel a _little_ guilty at least! Was he such an idiot he'd just take it?

"Nah, Since you paid and all it'd be good if you could have it, It won't bother me." Yuuma put it back in his hands and he stared down at the thing. He hadn't even been hungry, he just wanted to guilt Yuuma a little. Well, he wouldn't give up that easily!

"No, I want you to have it! I think that would be for the best!" He tried to hand it back to Yuuma but the little sneak hide his hands.

"I have an idea, Shingetsu. Why don't we just share?" The was Yuuma was staring at him under his dark lashes made Vector's heart tighten uncomfortably. Share?! Couples did do that, didn't they? He wouldn't have guessed Yuuma would just suggest it so boldly though, usually he made the first move.

(At first he had just been trying to mess with Yuuma, when he found out Yuuma was serious and actually started dating him to try to crush him to the fullest, he had got these weird chest pains. Just what was that annoying feeling nagging at him?)

"Ah, sure! Let's sit down!" He pulled Yuuma towards a bench and looked around. Damn it, no seagulls nearby. If there had been some maybe they would've swooped by and saved him from doing this...Well, if he was going to pretend to enjoy it, he'd go the full length. He leaned over on Yuuma, practically sitting on him with a hand on his thigh. He made sure to look in Yuuma's eyes innocently- and took the ice cream tip in his mouth, twirling his tongue around it. Yuuma wasn't stupid (or that stupid, Vector was pretty sure he could take a hint-) and his cheeks pinked.

"Don't eat it all! Let me have some if we're gonna share!" Yuuma jerked it out of his mouth and Vector nearly fell from having it jerked away so quickly.

He froze though, all thoughts dissipating from his mind as he saw Yuma Tsukumo do something _truly horrifying_. He took a_ bite_ right out of the side of the ice cream.

"Y-Yuma-kun...Won't that hurt your teeth? You should lick it..." Yuuma didn't look at all phased and just gave him an odd look.

"Huh? It's fine like this too, this is how I normally eat it..."

Had he underestimated Yuuma? What the hell was he, something that could just bite ice cream?! He suddenly felt ill. And yet, he was impressed...Yuuma was a lot tougher than he looked. A formidable opponent, and a worth boyfriend. Vector felt his heart pounding and grinned at Yuuma, maybe a bit more genuine.

"My turn~"

Still, to get that image out of his mind he'd need to go get a drink after this at BARian. He still shudders thinking back on it.

While that moment scared Vector more than anything _ever_, It was also the moment he fell in love with Yuuma Tsukumo.

* * *

><p>PEOPLE WHO CAN CASUALLY BITE ICE CREAM <em>CANNOT<em> BE TRUSTED.

I don't know where I was going with that. I was thinking though, to fall in love with a person is also to fall in love with the little things they do. Actions can speak louder than words. I think if I saw someone just bite into ice cream, I'd run away. With Vector, it's the opposite. He digs that kind of thing. He would.

Anyway, Thank you for the reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. I appreciate that very much. :)

Next chapter is 'Genderbent.' That's what I've been looking forward to since I started this. I really love yuri, so I'm hoping I can do that justice somehow. See you then! c:


	14. Genderbent

THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT, IT'S THE SHORTEST YET. I'm sorry for that. It's just, I do_ love_ yuri. But I really can't see Yuuma or Rei/Vector being that different as girls. They have different bodies with different anatomy. That's it. the personalities wouldn't change much at all x'D This is pretty much just mindless girly fluff, but I hope you can enjoy anyway!

* * *

><p>"Yuuma, your hair's a mess. You aren't going to school like that, are you?" Yuuma paused at the breakfast table, looking at her big sister with rice falling out of her mouth.<p>

"Humh? What's wrong wif my hair?" Akari cringed and grabbed a napkin, wiping at her little sister's mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth open, slob. Did you even brush it? You've got bad bedhead..." Yuuma shrugged and smiled.

"It's fine, I don't mind!" Akari stood up and walked around the table with a huff, grabbing a brush in the bathroom along with a ribbon.

"Well I do mind. At least try to look presentable..." Yuuma yelped as her sister brushed through her black and red hair, pulling at tangles.

"H-hey, be careful! That hurts-!"

"Quit whining, i'm almost done!" Yuuma pulled away and glanced in the mirror with a small pout. Black hair was held in two pigtails behind her face, in red ribbons.

"I look like a little girl...Can't I just wear it down?" She gave puppy eyes to her big sister.

"You look lovely dear, did you decide to wear your mother's ribbons today?" Her grandma poked her head through the door and Yuuma gasped and looked in the mirror again.

"I didn't know these were mom's! Whoa..." She touched the ribbons with a new appreciation and grinned. "Yeah, they look okay!", Akari just sighed, of course she'd like them if they were moms.. "I gotta go now, later!" She waved and grabbed her lunch, bounding out the door.

"Yuuma-chan!" She nearly fell over as her girlfriend ran and hugged her. Rei was a little bit taller than her, (It was the hair, otherwise they'd be the same height-! Yuuma always got huffy when people mentioned the slight difference.) and fuller in the breast area. (No, Yuuma really got huffy about that! Boob sizes didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was dueling!)

The girl smiled broadly and Yuuma could see a sheer pink lip gloss on her full lips. Like Yuuma, the other girl didn't really like makeup, Yuuma wondered what the occasion was. They looked a lot softer though...

"Yuuma-chan, you got ribbons! Your hair looks so cute up! The really suit you! Our ribbons match!" Yuuma grinned and swirled a strand of hair. Rei wore a ribbon like a headband over her hair, and it was tied in a way it looked like she had little rabbit ears. Of course, it was a light red color 'because she wanted to wear the same color as Yuuma-chan!' according to her.

"It's no big deal, but they're my moms! Akari gave them to me, you really think they don't look too immature?" She asked. Rei shook her head furiously and made a noise of disagreement.

"No way! They look cute~" Rei stopped walking, and Since Yuuma had been holding her hand she got pulled to a stop too.

"Shingetsu?" Yuuma asked. Rei was pouting and pointed to her lips.

"You didn't notice! Yuuma-chan, I got new lip gloss!"

"Huh? I did notice! I just didn't say anything!" Yuuma argued.

"Hm, are you just saying that?" Big purple eyes looked up with a small smile.

"No, honest! It looks really pretty. What flavor is it?"

"Oh, you wanna know what flavor? Why don't come and find out~?" Yuuma blinked and grinned at the challenge. She pulled her girlfriend into a small kiss, tasting the sweet lip gloss. Yuuma had to lean up about an inch to reach her lips and Rei's arm's around her kept her balanced. They were leaning really close together, Yuuma could feel the other girl's heart pounding.

"Cinnamon roll...?" She asked, pulling away. Rei shook her head with a grin.

"Try again." She brought their lips back together with determination, taking in the sweet smell of Rei's perfume. Vanilla...?

"It's vanilla!" She yelled, pulling away. Rei laughed at her excitement.

"Sorry, Yuuma-chan, you're wrong again. That's just my perfume. Do you want a hint?" She giggled. Yuuma huffed and frowned.

"One more time!" She pulled the ginger back into a kiss scrunching up her face and trying to focus. What the heck was that?! It was sugary and sweet, and familiar but Yuuma could place it!

Vague memories of something floated in her head, that taste brought her back to an exact moment. Standing as a child in the candy store, her mother smiling down at her. "Yuuma, do you want some rock candy?" Her mom had handed her a big pink rock and it had tasted sweet just like this...

"Sugar rock candy!" Shingetsu broke out into a big grin and did a little cheer.

"You're amazing, Yuuma-chan! I thought you'd never guess it spot on!" Yuuma laughed and rubbed her head.

"It was nothing, heheh. It's a nice way to start the morning, kissin' and stuff!" Rei grinned and agreed.

At school, Yuuma's friend Kotori stopped her with a questioning look. "You don't usually wear lip gloss, Yuuma, what's the occasion?"

Yuuma could only share a knowing glance with Rei. "Nothin' much, it just tastes good! It's rock candy flavored!"

* * *

><p>The reason I picked rock candy is because Barians remind me of rock candy. And it's kinda hard to guess. That's it, really. xD<p>

As usual, I'm very thankful to everyone who reads, reviews, follows and favorites. All of you get free rock candy for that. Unless you don't like it, then you can have some other candy. I'm versatile.

Next chapter is 'In a different clothing style.' I'm exited for that one, hope some of you are too! c:


	15. In a different clothing style

Morning, Everyone! Today's theme is 'Wearing a different style of clothing.' It's not really both of them wearing a different style, just Vector wearing a different style and Yuuma oogling him.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Can I touch your wings?"<p>

"Don't touch them! It took all night to make these, if you touch them you'll probably break them." Vector dodged out of his boyfriends reach before the boy could touch the long black feathery wings hanging off of his back.

''They don't look that different from your real ones, just softer! I don't break _everything_ I touch, y'know. You did really well on them!" Yuuma tried to touch them again only to get his hand slapped away.

"If you want to put your hands all over me _that_ badly wait until after the play, if they fall apart before that or worse, during it, the director will try to murder 'Shingetsu'." Vector flicked Yuuma's nose and glanced back in the mirror.

Dark eye shadow made him look like a raccoon, along with a lot of lacy layered black clothes reminiscent of the Victorian era. His skin was made to look chalky white in contrast to all the black.

"Fine, how long 'till you go on, Mr. Angel-o-death?" Yuuma asked, swinging his feet back and forth from where he had perched on the dressing room's couch. A few other of the actor's shuffled past him mumbling about how 'Shingetsu shouldn't drag his boyfriend in here.' They both ignored that and continued to chat.

"Like," Vector glanced at the clock perched on the wall, "seven minutes." He leaned back to the mirror adjusting the choker around his neck.

"Hmm, okay. I'm surprised you did this of all things for extra credit, though. The look suits you." Vector had missed nearly half of the school year and was going to fail if he didn't join something like this. The only reason he was even still going to school in the first place was Yuuma, if he failed he'd be a year behind and never see him here which would defeat the purpose.

"Thanks, I am a good actor, Yuuma-kun~" He turned and gave an innocent little smile and Yuuma pouted.

"I knew you were! It just seems like you enjoy this. I'm glad you've got something to here to be happy about." Vector turned and gave a smirk to Yuuma.

"Of course I enjoy playing the angel of death, I get to kill people and not actually kill them, and it's perfectly okay!" He laughed and Yuuma nodded. Fake killing people was a better alternative to, well, _really_ killing anyone.

"Shingetsu, you're on in five! Yuuma,_ shoo;_ you'll distract him." The director made a shooing motion and Yuuma gave a sheepish grin and nodded. The director already knew him by name just by how many times he snuck back here to see Vector.

"Yeah Yuuma, if you don't leave I'll get distracted by your good looks and give you a kiss of death!" Yuuma laughed and gave Vector a small kiss.

"Break a leg, okay?"

"You really shouldn't be encouraging me to break legs, the legs I break won't be my own."

"Stage talk. Go kill 'em." Vector laughed at Yuuma's bad wording choices but kissed him back.

"Thanks." Yuuma ran off waving and took a seat in the front row along with his friends excitedly. Vector had putting a lot of energy into this, he was in charge of a lot for his first time working on something like this. A majority of the costume design, and costume making was him. The script writer wouldn't admit it but Vector made have dropped a few hints about a better way to end the story, he had put it like _'shitty story, what the hell kind of ending is that?! Endings aren't that entertaining if they're that happy. Make a tragedy. Make it more bittersweet, something they can't forget. Here, give me that damn pen.'_

The story was about two kingdoms at war, one an evil kingdom full of rotten people and the other full of completely pure people with no flaws, but also no emotions. When the two struck war up with each other, a young boy was born in the middle grounds with blood from both counties, making him pure yet fiery. Both countries tried to claim the boy as he had been born with an enormous power, but they boy just wanted the kingdoms to make peace. In his effort to stop them, he used his enormous power but was wiped out in doing so.

When the Angel of Death came to escort the boy to the underworld, Yuuma gasped. In the red strange lighting, Vector had an otherworldly glow. Yuuma had went to the rehearsals and seen this before, but he still held his breath. Vector was going to have to give the boy a kiss of death, on the lips. Yuuma knew it was just a play but he felt apprehensive and a little jealous.

To his surprise though, something else happened. The boy looked up and recited his lines as usual, the whole 'Death? Have you come to take me to your land, may I finally rest after saving the people?' But Vector shot Yuuma a wink and turned back.

Black wings exploded in black smoke to reveal harder ones, and a mouthless face stared at the stories protagonist. The boy looked terrified, knowing this wasn't in the script. Everyone in the audience thought it was just acting and special effects, and the kid was afraid of death itself.  
>"You have seen my true form, and lost the war with life. I am indeed here to take you away, young prince! May others follow in your footsteps and keep this peace."<p>

Yuuma thought if Vector had a mouth in that form he'd be smirking. The boy looked ready to faint. Vector slammed the area that would be lips onto the boy's and Yuuma felt relived that he didn't use his actual mouth. They faded into pink sparkles and the curtains closed. People started to cheer and clap, but Yuuma shared a cautious look with his friends and darted backstage. The director looked livid.

"That was _not_ in the budget! Where the hell did Shingetsu get the resources to pull that off, has he been stealing money from the budget?! Where the hell is he?!" Vector walked behind him with a lazy smile, back in his human form.

"I'm surprised you'd think I'd do something like that! I got the stuff myself to do it. I'm pretty crafty, don't sweat it." The director whirled around and looked at him angrily.

"And why was it even necessary?! The first costume was fine-!"

"Hmm, It wasn't creepy enough. It looked like a teen going through a scene phase instead of death, I just made a few adjustments. Why're you so mad, anyway? That guys performance has been _stale_ at best, when I pulled that he actually looked like he was gonna piss himself." Vector said. The director looked like he was still a little mad, but turned and listened to the cheering.

"Everyone loved it, so no harm done this time. _Don't_ pull something like that again." The director stalked off to go talk to the others and Yuuma rushed up to Vector.

"That was dangerous, wasn't it? It's not really good to just use your barian form so casually, in front of people!" Vector grabbed him and pulled him forward, pushing their lips together. Yuuma pulled away and blinked at him.

"Those weren't the only reasons I did that. These lips can only kiss your's, Yuuma-kun." He purred. Yuuma turned red and nodded.

"You did really good. But hey- I can't touch your wings now!" He pouted and Vector laughed.

"You can touch the real things anytime. Or anything_ else_ you wanna touch."

* * *

><p>And yes, random theater guy had to go to therapy. xD<p>

As someone who was in theater class for a while, Vector would fit right in. There are a lot of interesting people in that kind of thing.

Anyway, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! I adore you if you do any of those. 8) This is chapter 15! I can't believe i'm halfway through this, geez. xD

Next chapter is 'During their morning rituals'. Expect that to be longer than the last two chapters, at least. x'D


	16. Morning rituals

Mornin'! I don't have a lot to say today, the notes I do need to say are at the bottom today. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Yuuma yelped as cold feet pressed on his back. He turned and shot a glare at his smug looking boyfriend who just smiled at him.<p>

"Morning, sunshine." He leaned over and stole a kiss despite Yuuma's disgruntled noise. "You've got morning breath."

"You've got morning _FACE._" Yuuma snapped back. Vector laughed at how bad Yuuma's comeback was.

"It's time for schooool~" he sang, giving Yuuma a little push. Yuuma rolled out of the bed and thumped against the floor with a groan.

"Too earlyyyy..." Peaking his head over the bed, Vector poked Yuuma's face with his foot.

"Don't go back to sleep on the floor unless you want to make-out with my toes." Yuuma sputtered and shoved his feet away.

"Gross! Don't put your cheese-feet all over my face!" That seemed to wake Yuuma up, and he stretched with a yawn.

"Would you rather me put them somewhere else~?" Yuuma groaned, it was way to early for Vector in general. Even he could only take so much of the barian, and in the morning he had little to no patience. And his brain couldn't really process much. Why did Vector have to put his feet all over the place?!

Standing, he looked at the clock. They had showered the night before, right before bed. They had a good 30 minutes to kill before they even had to leave for school. It was rare for him to wake up this early, if anything he was almost always late.

He still couldn't believe his sister let Shingetsu spend the night on a school night. Well, she thought he was a good boy and a good influence for Yuuma. How wrong she was. Staring at the ceiling, he though he probably didn't mind. It was exhilarating if anything, even if it came with rude wake up calls (quite literally). He reluctantly sat up, dragging his hand down the emperor's key like he always did. Just to make sure it was still there.

"We should change into our uniforms before we go get breakfast-" Yuuma paused when he looked back to the bed, Vector was already wearing his uniform and smirking at him.

"You were saying?" Yuuma pouted, he knew he could just poof on clothes but it still irritated him slightly. Couldn't he just put clothes on like a normal person? Well no, that wouldn't be fun for Vector or annoying for everyone else, which Yuuma was sure what Vector used to make any decisions.

"Show off." He dug through the clothes pile on his floor trying to find his own uniform. He could've organized it, put all the clothes in the actual closet and saved time. That's just not the kind of person Yuuma was though, even if he bothered to do that it'd all get messy again in a week.

"You might be looking for this?" Yuuma turned again with a huff, seeing Vector holding his uniform bundled up in his hand.

"Thanks-" He reached out to take it, only to have it pulled away. Yuuma crossed his arms.

"Want me to give them back, just return that little kiss!" He puckered his lips and leaned towards Yuuma. Yuuma rolled his eyes and leaned down.

"What about my 'morning breathe?'" He teased, before pecking Vector and grabbing his uniform. Normally he'd let Vector have the bed and sleep in his hammock, but it was winter and pretty chilly up there so they both opted to sleep in the bed. It certainly had been warm last night, too.

"You did bring a toothbrush, didn't you? We aren't sharing." Yuuma wrinkled his nose at the though.

"Ick, of course I did. You have hairspray, don't you?" Yuuma paused and looked at Vector as if he had grown a second head. Of _course_ he'd have hairspray, Vector didn't think his hair could practically defy gravity on its own did he? Yuuma actually assumed Vector's hair did though, from some alien magic or something. Seemed even barians needed hairspray. He nodded and both of them walked in the small bathroom, intent on fixing their hair first thing.

Vector busted out laughing when he saw his hair in the mirror and Yuuma couldn't help do the same. Both of their hair was frizzy and fluffy looking from rolling around all night and falling to sleep with wet hair.

Yuuma pulled out one can of hairspray and froze. There was only _one_ can left. And it was barely halfway full.

"Yuuma?" Vector looked at him, back to the cabinet which was still open, then back to the can in his hand.

"That's not all the hair spray you have, right...? Since i'm your guest here I'll just use that-" Yuuma swatted at his hand and pulled the bottle closer.

"Hey, we can both half it! Don't just invite yourself to use it!" Vector leaned against the counter getting up in Yuuma's face.

"If we half it, it won't really hold up either of our hair. We need to sacrifice one of ourselves for the other! You're always doing that, so one more time won't hurt-"

"Fine, if it's that important. I guess it really doesn't matter if it's just one day..." Yuuma tossed the can to Vector and grabbed his toothbrush. Vector grinned in satisfaction and grabbed a brush, and to Yuuma's surprise he ran it through his hair.

"Let me style your hair, Yuuma-kun~" Yuuma shook his head and pulled away with a yelp as Vector yanked the brush through a tangle.

"No, you'll make me a carrot head!" He sputtered, toothpaste dribbling down his face.

"It's better than your shrimp head! Come on, lemme fix it!" A loud thud sounded through the room making them both jump and freeze. The door swung open and an absolutely pissed of Akari stared at them both.

"If you two can't keep it down while I'm trying to work neither of you will be using that spray!" She snapped. She paused a second to look at her watch, "Oh, you should leave now unless you want to be late to school." Both looked at each other. Well, now they'd both go to school with semi-afros. They broke out into grins, thinking they both looked ridiculous. Well, they'd look ridiculous together then.

* * *

><p>Remember when Yuuma nearly got hit by one of Orbit's satellite thingies and had that huge 'fro? That's how I imagine both of their hair xD (speaking of, why the heck does Kaito even HAVE that? Geez, I guess when card games aren't enough you can always just SHOOT YOUR ENEMIES FROM SPACE.)<p>

I said last chapter this chapter would be longer than it. They happen to be about the same length, sorry. I try to keep them all around 1000-3000 words, but sometimes I'm a little busy :')

But thank you for your reviews, reads, favorites and follows! They really make my day and make me feel more confident in my writing. ^^

Next chapter is 'spooning.' I'm not sure how long it will be, but let me let you in on a little secret. It's going to be the first smut chapter. Like, straight up _erotica_ here. It's going to be my first time writing that. I hope it won't come out too badly. ;u;


	17. Spooning

This is the first smut chapter: 'spooning'. It's aged up a bit, they're sharing an apartment. Hope you enjoy! /I can't believe I even wrote this /

* * *

><p>Vector had had a really, really long day at work. The stage lights had been too hot and the director too cranky; In all honesty, He was ready to sleep for thirteen hours straight after he stepped out of a hot shower. His face hit his pillow and he was so ready to sleep when he felt the bed rock and two arms wrap around him.<p>

"Not even gonna wait for me to get home?! Was work not good?" He leaned into Yuuma and groaned.

"Welcome home~" He hummed lazily. "Work was shitty, I hate this director. It's a big role so I'm doing it regardless, but I was a better actor than half of this crew when I was thirteen." He could hear Yuuma laughing and feel his warm breath on his neck. Yuuma pressed his body against Vector's, and Vector grinned when he felt Yuuma's shaft poking into him from behind on his shirtless back.

"Not going to let me sleep until I fuck you, are you?" Yuuma was really giggly when he was like this and he nodded, happy to get what he wanted.

"Sleeping won't relive as much stress and sex then sleeping, its been proven!" Yuuma was shaking him excitedly and Vector wondered how someone spent all day teaching kids how to rock climb could still have so much stamina. He rolled over and pushed the bouncing man down and stared down at him with a predatory grin.

Yuuma smiled up at him and leaned up and whispered, "If you're such a good actor, who will you be tonight?" Vector bit his lip roughly and started unbuttoning Yuuma's shirt, practically ripping at the buttons. Yuuma panted as their tongues explored each other's mouths,licking and sucking like it was purely animalistic. Yuuma twisted the sheets in his hands and pulled away with a gasp. Vector was taking his breath away effortlessly.

Vector pulled apart breathlessly, looking down at Yuuma with his shirt open. He was already glistening with sweat all over his tan chest, which was heaving from kissing. Yuuma fumbled to toss it to the ground. He hadn't even bothered coming to bed with any kind of underwear.

"Don't talk to me like that, remember who's the officer here." Yuuma let Vector guide his hands up to the bed post and be clipped into handcuffs. "A good subordinate only talks when his officer allows him..." Vector grinded his own boxers against Yuuma who bit his lip to keep a moan in. They had done this before, Yuuma already knew when Vector was going with the officer persona if he did one thing out of turn he'd get punished.

"So, tell me what you want, Yuuma. Do you want to be _rewarded_ for your good behavior?" Yuuma nodded vigorously and Vector pouted. "No, tell me, with your mouth. Unless you want to suck me until you go mute."

"Yeah, reward me! I want you to fuck me!" Yuuma arched himself against Vector, unable to do anything else while he was cuffed. Vector gave him a sweet look, then rolled off of Yuuma and turned over on the bed.

"No, you kept me from sleeping. You get punished. _Good night_, Yuuma-kun~" He closed his eyes and grinned when he heard Yuuma whine.

"Don't just leave me cuffed! You jerk, come finish me!" Yuuma kicked the red-head with his feet and he heard muffled laughing. That jerk was laughing at him!

"Yuuma, assaulting an officer has more serious punishment." In a second Vector was leaning inches from Yuuma's face in an instance and Yuuma swallowed. He could see from the corner of his eyes that Vector was grabbing lube from the bedside table.

Yuuma gasped when Vector entered him all at once, not bothering with more foreplay or getting him ready. His whole body trembled with a mix of pleasure and pain and he felt like he was burning with a fever.

"Shingetsu!" He yelled as Vector pounded into him without mercy. Vector grinned and pulled Yuuma's legs up to get a better angle, fingernails digging in. Yuuma's vision exploded with stars when Vector slammed his G-spot and his whole body tingled with pleasure. Vector came seconds after him and leaned down and giggled.

"You were eager tonight, was that satisfying enough for you?" Yuuma smiled and nodded.

"I thought you were gonna leave me hanging there for a second!" Vector laughed and un-cuffed him, pulling Yuuma close to him and running his fingers through Yuuma's hair. They both collapsed together, still breathing hard and feeling exhausted. They both seemed to silently agree they'd clean up in the morning.

"A good officer wouldn't just leave his little subordinate~" Yuuma leaned into the touch, relaxing and nodding happily. Yuuma was right after all, that had helped him sleep better for sure. They'd have to do that more often when he had stressful days.

* * *

><p>Well, uh...that was certainly a challenge to write. When I started this I decided at least 4 chapters would be smut, so hopefully the other three will be longerbetter in quality? :") It's short-ish, but I think it makes up for it because it's smut. orz

Anyway, thank you all for Reading/reviewing, and favoriting/following. I probably would have dropped this because I'm lazy if I didn't know some people like reading it. It's certainly been a challenge so far.

Next chapter is 'Doing something together'. That's really ambiguous. They could be doing anything! Well, I'm not sure what they'll be doing yet but tomorrow we'll find out I guess. XD


	18. Doing something together

'Doing something together'. What a vague prompt. I get it was probably like a 'author/artist chooses kinda thing, but I would've preferred something more specific. Uh, remember how chapter three was like games or movies? This is kinda a draft if I would've picked movies, I just polished it and added a little drabble on that I was gonna just trash bc it wouldn't be long enough for a stand alone prompt. Hope you can enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rain, rain, rain.<p>

It was pouring outside, the wind was howling and Cracks of thunder sounded every so often. Yuuma looked like a fish, his cheeks pressed against the window.

"Maaaaan! It's really pouring! Guess we're stuck inside today, huh Shingetsu?" Yuuma removed himself from the window and Vector swore his cheek made an audible 'plup' noise when it unstuck from the window.

"Yeah I guess so-"

"Feet off the table!" Akari walked in the living room and swatted Vector on the head with a newspaper-

'Like a dog, who does she think I am?!'

-and he quickly removed said feet from the table. "If you two are going to stay in all day then be quiet, okay? I'll be working in the next room, so go into Yuuma's room or something. Don't interrupt me or else." She waltzed out and they both swallowed slightly.

"So, uh, what do you wanna do?" Yuuma asked as he sat beside Vector. Vector grinned and leaned in. Yuuma's face flooded with red and he shook it back and forth. "She said something quiet, that isn't quiet! But seriously, what do we do?"

"Hmm.." Vector thought for a minute.

"Duel! Let's duel!" Yuuma nearly screamed.

"YUMA!"  
>He flinched at his sister's tone from the other room and slunk down. "Uh, never mind." Vector laughed. No, that wouldn't work because Yuuma would get to exited and start shouting.<p>

"Those movies over there are just gathering dust, aren't they?" It was an obvious choice because just two or three movies would last the entire day. Yuuma jumped up and ran over to the shelf excitedly, pulling Vector along.

"Yeah! There's a lot to pick from! Oh oh, we could watch Sharknado! Shark really likes that one!"

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed by the name. No." Vector sure as hell wasn't going to watch anything Nasch liked. Even if the ridiculous title and cover picture sparked his interest.

"Fine! Well..Hey look! It's one about you!" Yuuma grinned and held a movie right up to his face, and he had to shove it away a bit to even see it.

"Killer Klowns from Outer Space...In space no one can eat ice cream..." He read. Yuuma laughed like he had made the most hilarious joke and Vector couldn't help but laugh too.

"I think you mean Mizael, he's even got the face paint!" They both laughed harder. Yuuma grinned at him and put that movie back.

"You can pick, cause you're the guest right?" Vector hummed and slid his finger across the movies. His fingers stopped on a blue cased one that looked worn slightly, the case was slightly torn.

"What's this one?" he pulled it out and Yuuma smiled fondly at it.

"That's one of mom's favorites. Her and dad would watch it a lot...He said he was just watchin' it cause she liked it, but he totally loved it too! It's a really gushy romance movie.."

Vector looked at the cover better. 'Titanic', with a redhead woman and a scruffy looking guy holding her on a boat. Was it that good? Romance, huh.

"Let's watch it in your room." Yuuma nods happily and they both curl up in covers on the floor in front of his small TV. And as soon as they flipped it on, Vector thought it would be necessary to comment on every little thing, as if Yuuma wasn't watching it too.

"An old woman, Yuuma she's a dinosaur I don't really-"

Vector was shushed by Yuuma swatting at him. Had he ever seen Yuuma this focused and quiet, ever? He got quiet too as the movie started up. Still, he didn't see how an old woman would be the focus of a romance, he really didn't want to watch old people kissing, or worse-

He liked Jack. A gambler, traveling alone with no cares. Rose came off as aloof so far. Yuuma whooped when Jack got to board and Vector felt himself becoming interested in the movie more. Well, Jack kind of reminded him of himself. Yuuma wasn't as prissy as Rose but-

"Is she going to jump?!"

"Shinge-"

"God Jack, save her already you dingbat!" Yuuma stopped trying to interrupt his outbursts and just leaned on him. Vector had a fist-full of uneaten popcorn that was getting colder from being ignored.

"Her mom is a bitch! Why the hell isn't Jack good enough, because he isn't rich?!" Vector threw popcorn at the screen and Yuuma hummed slightly.

"It's 'cause she's too used to nice things to care about her own daughters happiness, ya know? She just wants to keep her nice stuff."

"What a shitty mom. Good moms would try to at least get to know the person you like-!" Yuuma nodded, and wondered what his own mom would think of Shingetsu. She'd probably be amused by him at least.

"What?! It's unsinkable! That was just an iceberg! One shitty piece of ice! They aren't going under, right?! No way..." Yuuma was out of popcorn, Vector had barely touched his in favor of throwing it at the screen or talking rather than eating.

Yuuma was surprised when Vector went silent, eyes wide.

Rose and Jack were on the door, holding on to each other. "I promise. I will never let go, Jack."

"She promised...Yuuma...She let him go!"

"He would have wanted that, right? And she won't let go of him in her memories." Yuuma gave Vector's hand a small squeeze and he swore he heard a sniffle.

"Shingetsu?" he asked and touched the Barian's shoulder.

"I-I'm surprised a romance movie was actually decent! Haha, seems like your parents had good tastes! Anyway, let's go pick out another!" Yuuma gave a small smile and stood and stretched.

"Hey, Yuuma-kun?" Vector said as they browsed the movies.

"Hm?"

"I'm glad I just got sucked into Don thousand and not the ocean, cause that would've sucked. But for the record, i'd let you sit on the door if we were in that situation."

"Geez, thanks. But I think the door was big enough to share. I wouldn't let you go down, either!" Both of them smiled when a huge crack of thunder startled them. Yuuma had never been afraid of storms, 'cause his dad had said 'It's just ole Poseidon throwing thunderbolts!' to which his mom gently corrected 'Zeus throws thunder, dear, Poseidon is king of the sea.'

Vector, however, looked mildly surprised. He turned to Yuuma with a small frown.

"The power went out. I didn't know thunder could do that." Yuuma outright laughed because Vector, who always acted like he knew it all and always had a plan was really cute when he looked clueless.

"That was lightning, it hits the power lines and knocks out the electricity or something like that. It'll be back on in a while, probably." Vector seemed satisfied with that answer and nodded. The rain had turned into a light drizzle, and the thunder hadn't sounded for a while. But with no power, they couldn't watch more movies.

"EEEEEEEIIIAAAAAH! MY ARTICLE!_ POSEIDON I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!_" Both of them jumped and glanced to the next room nervously.

"Uh, does she mean Zeus?" Vector whispered. Yuuma shrugged and dragged Vector to the backyard, on the porch. Everything smelled like wet dirt and it felt really humid out here, but there was a small drizzle and steam was rising from everything. Yuuma grinned, getting an idea.

Tapping Vector on the shoulder he yelled "Tag! You're it, come catch me!" He slid off the steps railing and slashed through a puddle, standing in the middle of the yard as if daring Vector to come get him. Vector smirked, taking the challenge and charging at him.

Yuuma circled a tree with Vector hot on his heels, both of them getting mud all over their bare feet and getting soaked from the rain. He turned to stick his tongue out at Vector childishly without realizing how close he was to him, and Vector pushed him backwards onto the mud. Rain fell on them and Vector leaned down and kissed Yuuma with a giggle and pulled away with a smile.

"You're it~"

Akari made them both hose off before returning inside, of course.

* * *

><p>Actual children Vector and Yuuma.<p>

Anywho, thank you all for your reviews/reads, follows and favorites! If you're enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it, that makes me happy ;o;

Next chapter is 'In formal wear'. Draw your own conclusions from that. ;)


	19. In formal wear

Moring! Who saw the dub episode today? They did really well in my opinion on the voices! c:

Anyway, this chapter is 'Formal wear'. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The suit wasn't too uncomfortable, it was a little loose around the waist and arms, just a little. But Yuuma wanted to wear it because it was his dad's when he was his age, and anything that was dad's was great. Akari had washed it of course, because after being stuffed into a box that was too small in a dusty trunk for who knows how long, it had an odd stale smell. Yuuma thought the dark wine-colored suit was perfect as far as he was concerned.<p>

The doorbell rang seven times in a row before Yuuma ran to it. Vector had stood with his face inches from the door with his eye on the peephole trying to see when the hell Yuuma would answer and the door smacked him square in the face, making him stumble backwards. When he looked back up he was in for a surprise.

"Hey, you actually clean up nice!" Yuuma looked slightly offended and with a small pout he let Vector in. Yuuma wouldn't ask where Vector had gotten the charcoal suit or the patterned purple tie, because he had a feeling he hadn't exactly paid for it, but one thing Yuma did know is that he looked good in it.

"Though I'm flattered you'd take me along, why do you need a date to this wedding thing?" Yuuma sighed and leaned against the couch.  
>"Cause if I didn't bring one I'd have to sit at the kid's table! And I didn't think you'd ever been to a wedding so that too!" Yuuma swung his feet back and forth impatiently. They were just waiting on Akari and Grandma to get ready.<p>

"Who's getting married, anyway?"

"One of Akari's friends from work. I dunno her but apparently the guy's mega rich and there's gonna be so much food!" Yuuma's eyes sparkled and Vector just laughed at his enthusiasm. A big party, huh? An ideal setting to mess with people, for sure. He excused himself to the bathroom quickly, and shoved a select bottle from the medicine cabinet into his pocket. By the time he got back Yuma's scary sister was trying to rush them into the tiny car yelling about being late. Her driving was just as scary, and Vector defiantly wouldn't admit that he was clinging to

Yuuma and screaming because he most certainly was not.  
>They weren't even late, almost just on time, with minutes to spare. They were seated near the middle, and there were near three hundred people here. Yuuma didn't seem to really care much for the ceremony and Vector could care less about watching two strangers suck off each other's faces too, so they were both antsy to get up. And the ceremony seemed to drag on forever.<p>

"Thank goddd it's over!" Vector made a show of stretching and complaining loudly as soon as Akari and Haru were out of earshot and Yuuma had to agree.

"Yeah, but now we can go get food!" Yuuma was practically dragging Vector to the large tables and Vector suddenly remembered just what he had tossed in his pocket earlier. Sporting a grin he popped the lid off and carefully dropped the tablets into the punch, stirring it innocently as soon as Yuuma looked away. This would certainly make this boring party more interesting. Rolling the bottle back in his pocket, he went and joined Yuuma at the other end of the table. How someone could fit so many little sandwiches in their mouth was a mystery, Yuuma had to have had at least ten in there and some guests were giving him dirty looks.

"Wath dijoo do to ta punch?" Vector ignored the fact Yuuma looked really undignified when he was sitting food everywhere and gave an innocent smile.

"The punch~? Oh! Well, don't worry about it! As long as you don't drink any...It's just something to spice up the night!" Yuuma frowned and tilted his head.

"If you spiked it, they already have alcohol here cause it's mostly adults anyway." Vector just laughed and winked.

"You'll see later~"

Music was playing from a small stage in the front of the large building, and Yuuma looked to it almost embarrassed. "Well we did come as each others date, so do ya wanna dance?" Vector was almost surprised Yuuma would stop stuffing his face for two seconds to dance with him.

"You'll have to teach me how, Yuuma-kun." Yuuma blinked. Oh, he had almost assumed Vector had known how to dance, somehow. But he really didn't know either, besides the basics. He took Vector's waist in one hand and grabbed the red-heads hand with his other. Vector's hand was positioned on Yuuma's shoulder and he leaned close to him.

"Yuuma, is this right? We aren't just going to stand here all night like this, right?" Yuuma shook his head and grinned.

"Nah, now's the easy part! We just move our feet!" He glanced at how the other couples were doing it and turned back "Like that, I'll move my feet back you move your's forward!" The medley of soft piano and violins would have made for a nice dancing atmosphere. They would have, if Yuuma and Vector had any idea what they were doing. They kept bumping foreheads from getting too close, or going to fast and stepping on each other's feet. After getting his toes stomped on for the third-no fourth time- Vector paused the dance.

"It'd be for the best if we stopped now, no offense but you suck at this." Yuuma laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, you too! So," they walked back to the small tables near the food area, "What did you put in the punch? You didn't actually poison anyone, did you?!"

In this lighting, with that suit on and this music playing Vector almost forgot what he had done earlier. He wouldn't have admitted it, but Yuuma did look great in that suit. He grinned and leaned forward, taking Yuuma's tie and pulling the boy forward. Their lips connected and Yuuma pulled away with a mortified expression.

"Hey, why'd you do that? My grandma and sister are here and- oh god, you didn't actually poison everyone did you?!" Vector busted out laughing and shaking his head.

"Not really- well, here." He tossed the bottle to a nervous slightly angry Yuuma. His expression dissolved into wide eyes and a slightly open mouth when he read:

_ 'Laxatives.'_

"There are like 300 people here..."

He turned to the only bathroom that seemed to be here, against the wall and there was a queue of about twenty people already looking really antsy. The bride included, was practically shoving people out of the way.

It wasn't like he expected less from Vector, though.

* * *

><p>I think this chapter speaks for itself. xD<p>

I have the worst writers block ever, though. It's like my brain just stopped and was like 'hey, how about we don't write again for fourteen years ok you aren't getting any inspiration from me'. ugh :'D

But thank you for the encouraging reviews and favoriting, following and reading. I appreciate it ;u;

But next chapter is 'Dancing'.

... But I've done dancing when I was technically supposed to do 'games' because I wasn't aware dancing was already a prompt and I used wii dancing. and this chapter they danced, too.

Well, I'm going to replace tomorrow's prompt. What I'm replacing it with is a surprise! c:


	20. Lost

This chapter was replaced because I've technically done 'dancing' twice. I'll be honest, I was going to just skip and post this tomorrow because I've been feeling sick lately, so that's why this is short and kinda pointless fluff. Sorry, I hope you can enjoy regardless.

'Lost'

* * *

><p>Minutes turned into hours, and Yuuma stared down at his phones clock anxiously. The street light above him flickered, once, twice, before blinking out. The only light around was coming from his phone now and that was about to die too.<p>

So, why was he here sitting at a dark bus station in the middle of nowhere? He had gone on a field trip for school and taken the wrong bus. In his defense, it looked really similar! He had called his friends, asking where they were and they had gone without him thinking he was absent. The thing was, because Yuuma was, well, Yuuma, he hadn't noticed he was even on the wrong bus until they were already out of the city limits. And it was a one way bus.

He was going to call someone to get him, but he wasn't getting a signal for whatever reason. (It really was the middle of nowhere.) He decided the best thing to do with no buildings or houses around would be to wait at the bus stop for another one and give them what few bills he had brought with him. Except it was really dark now, and no buses had even driven past.

He had considered just walking, but it was a really, really long way and in the dark he could get lost. Sleeping was out of the question, he could miss a bus and be stuck on this uncomfortable bench for more time than he wanted to be here. Of course he didn't want to be here in the first place. Looking up at the starry sky, Yuuma wished a bus or anything really that could get him outta here!

"Yo~A bit from home, aren't you?" He could've jumped out of his skin and screamed, hearing a voice whispering to him from the dark, right on his neck too! When he spun around and saw Vector leaning against the back of the bench with a shit-eating grin.

"Don't scare me like that! Hey wait, how did you find me?" Vector hopped over the bench with ease and sat beside Yuuma.

"Not happy I found you? I could un-find you, but that would require Barian's rank up force, some snow globes and some plastic fruit-"

"I get it! I'm glad you found me, I was just asking how!" Yuuma interrupted.

"Well, I didn't technically find you, Uh, Takashi did 'cause we all got a call from you on the bus and it dropped in the middle of the call. He traced it for us as soon as the field trip ended and it was a little behind this place. This is the third place I looked, I was about to give up!" Yuuma puffed his cheeks out with a big pout. Would his boyfriend really just give up looking for him like that?

"Just kidding, You didn't believe me did you?"

"Well considering some of the stuff you've done.." Vector just laughed.

"Anyway, we should probably go, everyone's a little worried that you got into trouble."

"Hey, which one is Ursa Major?" Vector turned back to see Yuuma staring at the constellations with a concentrated face, as if the fact that he was determined would help him magically know which constellation it was.

"It's that one!"

"...That's a fish constellation. I don't think it's even out this time of year anyway, who cares about a bunch of stars?" Yuuma turned around and frowned.

"I do! My dad used to show them to me when we were camping! It's suppose to look like a bear! Help me find it before we go, I'm sure it was out this time of year!" Vector was yanked backwards by Yuuma who seemed insistent on finding the dumb bear.

"You've been here how long, and you haven't found it?"

"I wasn't looking for it! I just remembered when you showed up!"

Yuuma was standing on his toes and turning around a lot trying to spot it and looked like a jumping frog. He stopped when Vector grabbed his arm from behind him and turned him around, pointing with Yuuma's hand to the constellation.

"It's there. Can we leave now?" Yuuma was practically beaming and leaned over putting a small kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah! I just wanted to see it 'cause dad told me this story when I was little, about how each star in Ursa major is one out of seven kings, I should tell you it sometime!" Vector couldn't help but grin.

"Oh, sounds familiar."

"Huh? Don't tell me you've already heard it!" Vector opened an overlay portal and winked.

"I think I might have, but I can't remember how it ends. You'll have to remind me when we get home~"

* * *

><p>TwT Like I said, I'm sick so if tommorows chap is a little late, that's why. We're 20 chapters in and I wanted to post something else for this chap being that I have 10 left, but since spring is starting my allergies are horrible. Sorry, guys. ;u;<p>

Thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciate them. :)

Next chapter is: 'Cooking/baking.' Aka this is going to be a quality chapter because I know a lot about baking and am certain these two don't. xD


	21. Cooking

Today is 'cooking'. I hope this chapter is okay, I'm still a little sick, aha. Hope you can enjoy though!

* * *

><p>The home ec teacher, Mr. Akiyo was notorious for being incredibly strict. Of course, being with middle-schoolers and possibly flammable food, one had to be. But he'd certainly fail you at the drop of a hat if you were goofing off or didn't properly follow instructions. As soon as Vector heard that rumor he was already thinking of ways to mess things up so Yuuma would fail. If he had to pretend day after day to be a idiotic middle-schooler, he was going to have fun doing it.<p>

"Yuuma-kun!" He latched himself at Yuuma's side with a big smile and an innocent mask. "We have cooking together right~? Let's be partners in it!" Yuuma looked almost reluctant. _'What, don't want to be patterns with a klutz? Scared i'll mess up? I certainly will-'_

"Sure! Let's do our best!" He nodded like an enthusiastic dog at Yuuma's cheer although inwardly cringing a little.

"Right! Meaning well, what exactly will we be cooking...?"

"I dunno, I guess we'll find out when we get there." They both took their seats in the back of the large class, tossing their bags near the wall. The class had cooking tops built into the tables as well as miniature stoves built into the side of the classroom like cubbies. A pretty elaborate setup for middle-schoolers, huh.

"New kid! What's your name, I wasn't told of any transfers!" He flinched at the loud voice shouting at him. Oh, yeah, he still didn't technically have records. He had just used barians force to brainwash the others but this guy was right up in his face and Yuuma was behind him so he'd just think on his toes.

"Ah, the school kind of mixed up my records but they told me to come to your class at this time, did they not tell you? I was sure they said to go to this room...I'm Shingetsu Rei!" The man towered over him, nearly six feet tall and a bald cut. He looked like a military man, squinting and trying to find a hint of a lie.

"Was it Mrs. Hoshu in the office? That woman has severely messed up several students schedules as well." He nodded, not caring some random woman would probably get scolded by this guy. "I see. Well as a first timer in my class I don't tolerate nonsense. You aren't a nonsense kid are you?" He swallowed and shook his head like a nervous middle-schooler would, but inside he was giggling. This guy hated nonsense? That was his least favorite type of person, and he'd show him nonsense!

"Of course, sir, I'll do everything with best intentions!" The man didn't even smile! As soon as he turned and walked away from their desk he turned back to Yuuma with a frown. "He was scary..." _He'd show him scary._

"He's strict but as long as we don't mess up it'll be fine! We just gotta kattobingu!"

"Pipe down everyone. We're going to start in a minute, get the aprons from the back on over your uniforms!" The teacher snapped. Everyone scrambled around to get their little aprons on and when Yuuma had needed help tying it he might have pulled the strings a little too tightly around his waist causing Yuuma to yelp.

"Okay, today we're having the highest scoring upperclassman from last year to join us this time around! Due to the fact that he needed extra credit to pass he'll be co-teaching this dish! Kamishiro-kun!" An irritated Ryoga walked in, seeming to almost give off bad vibes. He wanted to be here about as much as Vector wanted to make flower crowns and skip in a field with Nasch. Some of the girls in class were practically swooning, it was _disgusting._

"Hurry and get your stuff set up. We're doing cakes, you all need to get the ingredients out from the desks, they're already in the drawers." He snapped. Vector's eye twitched. What the hell?! The damn teacher and Ryoga were too much alike, they both pissed him off a lot.

"Huh? Hey! Shark, what's the difference between baking soda and baking powder?" Yuuma asked, obvious to Vector scheming beside him.

"Ch, you'd ask something like th-" Shark was cut off by a stern look from the teacher, like a '_You'd better answer seriously or no extra credit.'_ he scoffed and turned back to Yuuma. "They taste different. Baking soda is metallic tasting, Baking powder is just baking soda mixed with some acid to make it better for cooking. Got it?" Yuuma nodded happily and grinned at Vector.

"You think they'd give them names that didn't sound so similar if they aren't the same thing, kinda weird huh?"

"Well Yuuma-kun, it's probably because ones just made from the other! After all, somethings taste better and work better when they have things added, alone they'd taste bad!" Yuuma was staring at him oddly and he gave a small nervous laugh. Had that sounded too smart for a middle-schooler? He'd have to dumb down his way of talking more.

"Anyway, mix all the ingredients in bowls. Be careful with the mixers because you'll have to stay after class and clean any messes you make."

"I'll crack the eggs, could you put the flour in?" Vector smiled- _of course 'Shingetsu' would be more than happy to do that for you, Yuuma-kun! While I'm at it would you like me to shine your shoes? How about iron your clothes? Suck your d-_

He spilled the flour. An accident, _naturally._ He had spilled it all over the area next to the door, so if he even missed sweeping up a little the other students would walk over it and track it everywhere. Oh, but he wouldn't be sweeping. They were on a tight schedule according to the teacher, so the teacher's assistant Kamishiro-kun would get it! Vector could feel Shark glaring at his back and that was so satisfying to him. He made a point to loudly thank him to piss him off more.

"Geez, you're really a klutz huh? Your got flour in your hair and on your face.." Yuuma wiped his finger down Vector's nose and held up his finger. It was covered in white. Well, still worth it.

"Ah! Sorry I put us behind!"

"It's no problem! We can still get done on time! Everything is ready to mix, we just need to get the mixer I'll mix okay?"He smiled and nodded, if Yuuma wanted to do that then he'd just find another way to mess things up.

As it turns out that wasn't even necessary because Yuuma apparently wasn't suppose to put the mixer on the highest speed and was supposed to put a lid on it before switching it on...The floor, table, and the two of them got covered in cake batter.

"Tskumo Yuma! Shingetsu Rei! You two are causing too much trouble! One moe time and you'll both get detention! Kamishiro, clean it up while they finish up." Yuuma laughed nervously and nodded.

"Sorry Shark! We won't make anymore messes, right Shingetsu?"

"Yeah! We'll make sure not to cause anymore trouble!" Suddenly a finger was pressed to his lips and Vector blinked in surprise, looking up at Yuuma who was holding a glob of the chocolate batter to his mouth.

"Taste it! We gotta make sure it tastes decent before we put it in to cook!" He actually didn't want to put Yuuma's finger in his mouth or lick it but with Shark standing there glaring daggers at him, he couldn't resist. He licked Yuuma's finger slowly, making sure to hold eye contact. Yuuma's face turned a nice red color.

"It's...kinda_ salty_...?"

"Huh?! It's suppose to be chocolate! Didn't we put the right amounts in everything?" Yuuma looked mildly upset and licked a bit himself, wincing when it was indeed salty.

"We put everything in right, I'm sure! Two eggs, two cups of baking soda, a tablespoon of vanilla"

Shark butted in with an incredulous look. "Two cups of baking soda? You mean two table spoons, don't you? With two cups someone is going to get poisoned-"

"Is there a problem back there?!" The teacher barked. The three of them glanced at each other. Shark could care less about the extra credit expect the fact that without it he could be held back a year, and he;d rather not have to be here longer than necessary.

"No sir! We're just putting the cake on to cook!" Vector glanced at Yuuma who was staring at him with determination. Really, he was going to poison them?! A bit extreme to not get in trouble...but Vector didn't really care if Yuuma wanted to poison the stupid teacher. Yuuma grabbed the sugar and poured a bunch in and stirred it quickly.

"There! If it covers the salty taste its fine! Let's cook it!"

"I guess that'll work! Ok, so we just put it in and turn the oven on?"

Shark groaned again. "You two did preheat it, right?"

"..._Preheat?"_

"...You guys are going to fail..."

"No we won't! We just have to think positive!" Actually, Vector was _positive_ they would fail. Of course, that made him practically ecstatic.

"Times up! Take out your cakes and let them cool. In five minutes I'm coming around to sample them." Mr. Akiyo said about 20 minutes later. Yuuma looked so determined, like there was no way it came out bad. When he opened the oven, the cake was on _fire._

"I'll handle it, Yuuma-kun!" Vector scrambled behind Yuuma and sprayed the cake and the Yuuma with a fire extinguisher, covering him in the white foam. Yuuma sputtered and mumbled a thanks, and the teacher looked like he was about to blow up at them.

_"You two! Detention! All week! Kamishiro, there's nothing you could've done to help these two, they're beyond help! The worst cooks I've ever seen!"_

Yuuma gasped and pointed a finger. "Hey! That's not fair! We did make a lot of messes, but you haven't even tried it!" The man's eyes twitched.

"Fine, then I will." He walked over and stabbed a fork into the half uncooked-half burnt cake and brought it to his lips. His face went from a deep angry red to a bright green. He took off running to what they assumed was the bathroom to throw up. Yuuma looked down at the cake in disappointment.

"Guess we really messed it up, huh?"

"Huh? Well yeah, but that was kinda expected. But it was fun, right? Who cares if it was bad this time, next time we'll do better!" Yuuma grinned and pulled him close and for some reason, the thing about baking soda and baking powder came to mind. Those two things worked better together, and that was kind of the opposite of him and Yuuma. But in his opinion, they tasted just as good.

* * *

><p>there's a reason most cooking classes are in high school rather than middle school...xD<p>

Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. I enjoy seeing all of that! c:

Next chapter is 'In battle, side-by-side'. It won't be exactly what you might be expecting, though. OuO


	22. In battle together

This is the shortest chapter yet! ;u; Sorry about that ah I'm still not over this little cold. It seems almost like the chapters are going longshortlongshort, though xD

But anyway, I should warn you: IF YOU DON'T LIKE BUGS DON'T READ, JUST SKIP THIS CHAPTER. Bugs make me squeamish so I thought I'd warn you guys. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAH!"<p>

Both Yuuma and Vector's head jerked up when they heard Cathy's scream from ahead of them in the gym. It was raining really hard so they just stayed in today, the gym teacher making them walk laps. Cathy and Kotori had been walking together ahead of them when they both stopped, pointing at the ground and flipping out.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yuuma asked. Kotori jabbed a finger towards the floor in front of them with a pout.

"There's a huge bug, kill it!" Yuuma laughed, that was it? But taking a look at the bug...It was really, really big. Like, enormous!

"Ew, Yuuma, kill it!" Vector mocked the girl's high voices and shoved Yuuma towards it. Yuuma glared back at him then looked at the bug. Well, all he had to do was smush it, so...

It flew. Right up in his face, it was a lot bigger up close. He yelled and fell backwards, caught by Vector who was snickering.

"It's not funny! Where the heck did it go?!" He looked around quickly and Vector tilted his head.

"Aw, scared of a bug~? If you can't kill it, I'll take care of it Yuuma-kun!" Yuuma could tell Vector was teasing him, but he welcomed him to get that thing because he didn't want that in his face again.

"Go ahead..." If anyone else was watching, the scene would've looked comical. Yuuma and walking behind Vector on edge, glancing over the red-head on the look for the bug. The girls trailed behind, looking around on guard.

"It's just a little bug, what's the big deal?" Vector asked. He really didn't understand. It was amusing to see Yuuma all freaked out though.

"It's creepy!"

"I'm creepy and you like me, wouldn't you still like me if I was a bug?" Yuuma looked thoughtful.

"Would you be a talking bug?" Vector couldn't help it, he laughed.

"There aren't a lot of talking bugs- Heartland doesn't count." Yuuma grinned, fear forgotten.

"Aw, he does count! He totally does!"

"No, because-"

"It's right there!" Cathy yelled behind them, and the two of them swirled around. They had passed it somehow without seeing it, it was crawling on the floor.

"Squish it Vector!" He smiled and held his foot over the defenseless creature, hovering over it.

"What do you say?"

Yuuma looked exasperated and pouted.

"Please?" Vector grinned and stomped down. There was no squish, crunch, or anything. He blinked and looked at his foot.

"It escaped?" Kotori tilted her head down, looking for it.

"What the hell?" He looked at Yuuma who went pale. The girls seemed to be staring at him with the same horror. "What?"

"Don't...move..." Yuuma was inching towards him slowly with a shoe in hand. And he smacked him on the head with it, making the bug fall right off his hair.

"Got it!" Yuuma slammed his foot on it, killing it. Vector stared down at the thing, disgusted.

"Thanks...Gross." Yuuma nodded and grinned.

"No prob, wouldn't wanna let them nest in your hair!" Everyone laughed and Yuuma got smacked on the head lightly. They made a pretty good bug-killing team, didn't they?

* * *

><p>I cringed writing that. Ew, I really dislike bugs. 3:<p>

Anyway, thank you for your reviews, reading, favoriting and following! I appreciate them ^^

Next chapter is 'Fighting.' Oh boy, You can already tell that isn't going to be fluff. :'^)


	23. Fighting

This chapter is 'Fighting'. OOOOO PUNCH 'IM IN THE FACE, YUUMA-

Ahem, it's a bit AU. Basically our resident Barian's Guardian get's revealed prematurely by a third party. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sometimes, the uninvited guest provided the best company. This wasn't that time, Yuuma wanted this guest to <em>leave.<em> Yuuma's brow furred and he let out a small nervous breath as he felt Shingetsu's eyes on him. Why of all times did he have to come when no one else was home? If other people were around he could laugh and pretend he wasn't mad, or confused. Shingetsu's silence wasn't helping his clouded mind.

"You lied to me." Shingetsu finally met his eye and seemed to tilt his head.

"I didn't think Mizael of all people would interfere." He rested his chin on his palm and gazed at Yuuma with piercing purple eyes. "I understand you want answers, but I can't give you all of them right now-" Yuuma felt anger bubble up and he stood up abruptly from the table.

"Because it would endanger Astral, wouldn't it _Officer_ Shingetsu?! Wait, that's not even your real name right? I_ trusted_ you!" He snapped.

That's right...Mizael had apparently found something strange when an old comrade had reappeared, and wanted to know what was going on. Mizael had told Yuuma- _'Not because I want to help you or care, it's un-honorable. He disgusts me- He's with us, not Barian whatever police-'_

"Yuuma, I only meant well."

"For _who_? For me and Astral, for your Barian friends? Or just for _yourself_?" Yuuma was facing away from him, biting his lip. He had really liked Shingetsu. He...he had maybe even loved him. For him to go and do this...

"Could you just leave? I'm going to talk to Astral. He already knows everything, I told him last night after Mizael came and told me."

"I can't do that. I want you to know why I was doing all this. Sit back down, we need to talk." Yuuma sighed and reluctantly sat across from Shingetsu. He was smiling- he had the nerve to sit there and smile. Not a nice smile, a cold smile with hard eyes scanning Yuuma.

"I was the Barian who controlled Faker when we dueled, threatened Haruto and helped manipulate both Faker and Tron."

Yuuma had expected a bullshit excuse. Not _that._ He swallowed and looked him over, trying to trace a hint of remorse. He looked almost gleeful, lips curling into a smile. Yuuma was going to puke. Preferably, puke on _Shingetsu_ and wipe off that smirk.

"I kind of hated you since I saw you to be honest. I've watched you for a lot longer than I might have let on, Since Astral arrived here, maybe. I knew you had the golden key and Astral's fate depending on such a little pest was laughable. What's more laughable is that I _underestimated_ you so much..."

"I was going to lure you out and utterly break your psych. I had it all planned out. Sargasso, this huge inter-dimensional wasteland. You'd follow me there because I'd clone myself and kidnap your precious friend 'Shingetsu'. And kill him. I wanted to let a rift between you and Astral be created too. It was going to be_ so good_, but Miza spoiled it, huh?"

He looked like a brooding child and Yuuma's head was spinning. He has fallen in love with a monster, incapable of feeling anything for anyone besides himself. He was shaking. With rage- with sorrow- he didn't know. His emotions were a jumbling mess and he just wanted Shingetsu to break out in a goofy grin and tell him it had all been a joke, he was joking wasn't he? _Of course_, Shingetsu couldn't do anything like that! He started laughing a little because wow, what a weird joke. _A weird, cruel joke._ His laughing dissolved into hiccups, tears streaming down his face.

Vector leaned across the table, wiping a tear with a grin. It was a victory, no matter if it didn't go according to plan. It felt a little hollow because Yuuma wasn't reacting like he had imagined, he was crying of course but he wasn't screaming, he was just sitting there crying with a faraway look in his eyes. Victory was supposed to be sweet, he just felt bitter and murderous, towards both Yuuma and Mizael.

"M-Mizael," Yuuma finally said with a small smile, "Mizael doesn't really look like the jokester type, I'm kinda surprised! S-so, can you explain things more honestly now? I'm getting tired of lies, haha.."

"I'm good at lying, but this is the truth, Yuuma. All along, I've been your real enemy!" Yuuma shook his head furiously.

"No, why would you be? You _can't_ be, even if you were with those guys, and if you lied, you can still be..."

"Still be _what_, Yuuma-kun? Be sweet little Shingetsu, helping you to school and hunting bad barians and enjoying being with you? _As if I could love someone like you!"_

"Huh?" Vector awkwardly touched his mouth, as if he could'nt believe what he had said. He broke out into a fit of giggles and shook his head. Yuuma just stared at him, flabbergasted. Love... This was all too much to process, but Yuuma hadn't even said anything about_ love_ out loud...

"I still don't know your name...Your_ real_ one." Yuuma said. Vector laughed even harder, Yuuma honestly didn't know how to feel. Sad, angry, confused. But he really didn't fear the person in front of him, he was just frustrated and tired of being lied to.

"Out of all the things to ask~ Geez, don't you hate me?" Yuuma paused for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, I'm not happy with you but I don't think I can hate anyone. Even if they are as bad as you. I just need time to process this..." Vector spun his seat around and swung his feet looking disappointed.

"Really? I worked so hard only to have my plan busted by blondie, out of all people...It's okay though, I'll think of something else. " Yuuma didn't feel sorry for him. His brain was still having a hard time believing that even though this person had Shingetsu's face, and clothes, that he was him. It was almost like his brain overloaded and he just stopped being upset because he couldn't process things right now.

"Vector."

"Huh?"

"You asked for my real name. Though I'll feel sad if you stop calling me Shingetsu~" Yuuma threw a plastic fruit from the counter at him and Vector dodged it, laughing. In a way, Yuuma was glad it was so anticlimactic. He'd have to think, and talk to Astral more. But...

Things would be okay. Between him and Astral, things would be okay, he could fix this. He still wanted Vector to leave so he could think, but the Barian seemed to be enjoying being here, at least because he was soaking up Yuuma's reaction. He sighed, wiping away his tears and felt his stomach rumble. He looked back to Vector.

"I'm going to order some pizza, want some?"

* * *

><p>In a world without duel monsters, people just talk out their problems while chilling and <em>sitting down... the horror<em>...xD

Next chapter is 'Making up', pretty much a continuation of this AU drabble, like how chapter 4-5 were sorta connected. I'm making it a_ lot_ sweeter and fluffier than canon because sometimes you just to mess with canon a little. Fluff it up, y'know. also I have no idea why Mizael keeps randomly coming into my stories, first the duck thing in chapter 5, then the clown thing in chapter 18, and now this. Maybe I subconsciously want to write Mizael. Hmmm.

Anyway, thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. They keep me going~ c:


	24. Making up

The first draft of this was a lot different. It had been pizza hate-sex. It's not smut anymore because it seemed really rushed to do it like that, but anyway, this is a continuation of the previous chapter. Go back and read it if you wanna know what on earth is going on. Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Vector was kinda pissed off. After Yuuma had gotten over his initial shock, he ordered pizza. He didn't bring out Astral, didn't want to duel him, he was just sitting there <em>eating<em> and staring at him looking bored. His eyes were all puffy from crying and he looked kinda pathetic which Vector was glad for, but still. It was boring!

"Yuuma-kuuun, let's duel." He had given him all those cards, but would Yuuma even use them now that he knew? Yuuma looked at him with a mouthful of cheese pizza and shook his head. Damn, he was going to turn it down?

"Later, when I fix my deck and get those cards out and me and Astral talk more." He wasn't going to jump on the chance to duel obviously, so Vector groaned and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Iv'f worked fif years on this," He mumbled chewing on the cheese, "If you don't gif me a duel I'll set your hair on fire." He had wanted to duel him while he was still broken and crying but if Yuuma was going to be so stubborn then he would wait as long as it took. He would destroy him, _eventually._ He was getting impatient though.

"...Uno? Twister? Bingo? Checkers-"

"What?"

"I was suggesting other games we could play," Vector said, "If you won't duel me I still want to beat you at _something."_ Yuuma was laughing. He was laughing really hard at Vector, to the point where he had to put his pizza down. Vector wondered if he snapped. He certainly hoped so.

"You'd want to beat me at _twister?_" Vector nodded and Yuuma laughed again. "S-sorry, it's just the idea of us aggressively playing twister and Astral givin' me advice, and you'd probably shove me-" Vector let out a giggle too. Okay, that would be a bad idea because he'd definitely cheat and shove Yuuma down.

"...How long are you going to stay here? Grandma and big sis are gonna be home in like, an hour."

"Until you let me try to beat you at something." Yuuma stood up and walked around the table, standing in front of Vector.

"Really?" Vector smirked at Yuuma's small frown and nodded.

"Yup. Not leaving until I get a challenge." Yuuma's expression changed into a nice smile, like one he'd give 'Shingetsu', and Vector was suddenly on edge. Yuuma sat on his lap, facing towards him.

"A _challenge_?" Yuuma's voice was dripping with anger and it was delicious to Vector. His eyes were narrowed and glaring at Vector but he still had a small smile. They were inches apart, glaring with their bodies pressed together. Vector had no idea what kind of challenge or game Yuuma was going to make, what was he doing, trying to kill him or something? Maybe he really _had_ snapped-

His train of thought got cut off by Yuuma's lips on his own. Vector knew the implications of course, humans kissed when they liked people, like, _like_ liked them. _Love_ like maybe. He nearly shoved Yuuma on the floor in surprise.

Wait, did Yuuma like him romantically? Like really like him?! This was_ psychological warfare_, wasn't it?! After what he did, there shouldn't be any way for Yuuma to like him at all! He guessed he could use this to his advantage but no, had he even kissed anyone before?! How dare Yuuma just-

"Uh, you okay?" Yuuma was staring him, still awkwardly perched on his lap. Vector's entire face looked red. He had expected Vector to take his invitation to blow off some steam and be a sexual deviant, from the way he acted...Yuuma started feeling flustered and embarrassed too. Of course, Vector wanted to destroy him, it had been stupid to just act on a dumb fluttering feeling he had for the ginger.

"I'm leaving, I'll be back later to duel you-" Vector sort of ran away, practically jumping into the overlay portal.

Mizael found Vector near The Sea of Ill Intent, splashing acidic water all over his face. Or rather, where his mouth would be if he had one.

"...You realize that will burn your face, is that the new plan? Burn your face off because you _failed_?" Vector turned angrily glaring at Mizael, pointing a finger at him.

"This is your fault. Don't you care about your little 'Barian world'?! It's your fault Yuuma kissed-" He froze, and Mizael's eyes widened.

_"Kissed?"_

Vector turned back to the water with a huff. No, he could use this to his advantage somehow, _right?_ He couldn't just stab Mizael, he'd have to be sneaky and save that revenge for later. Regardless, he had an_ issue_. When Yuuma kissed him he had felt something. Something _besides_ strong revolt. Just thinking about it made him want to puke.

"Miza-chan, can Barians feel emotions like humans? I mean besides wanting to crush them..."

Mizael was surprised at the odd question. Right now Vector looked like a pathetic sulking child, his finger was steaming from him dipping it in the acid but he kept swirling it around. He gave a small sigh.

"We other Barians are above humans and their petty emotions, but for you and your makeshift methods, you seem to be almost below humans, so it wouldn't be a stretch." Vector laughed and stood up.

"Really? Then I have to make a house call to Yuuma Tsukumo~ Later Miza!" Mizael watched him disappear. He could only hope Yuuma had enough sense to handle Vector.

"Yuuma~?" Yuuma had been sleeping peacefully, before he woke up to a familiar voice and face nearly touching his own.

"V-Vector?" After he had ran away from Yuuma, Yuuma had thought a lot. Maybe his feelings were just for the fake persona after all, but Vector was here again and sporting a grin. And his heart still thumped when he looked at him.

"I was sleeping..."

"I saw that! You aren't _anymore,_ though! Did you miss me?" Vector sat himself by Yuuma on the hammock, and leaned in and kissed him. Yuuma's expression was worth it.

"If you wanted to make this a challenge, I'll win." He giggled. Yuuma blinked and wiped off his mouth.

"Huh? Oh, you mean like a kissing contest...?" Vector nodded and leaned over and kissed Yuuma again.

"I'm in the lead now, Yuuma-kun~" Yuuma gave him a small grin and took the challenge. Was this really happening, was he having a petty kissing contest to his rival? That he might have feelings for?

Yuuma's lips on his own confirmed it was happening, and Vector's heart thumping confirmed he really didn't mind all that much. Of course, he was still going to destroy him later. Just as soon as he finished making out with him.

* * *

><p>I told you I would mess with canon to pump it full of fluff. A little ooc? Maybe. I don't really care much, though, I need more fluff. OnO<p>

Next chapter is 'Gazing into each others' eyes'. It's prompts like these you can tell this challenge was made for artists, I actually found a writers 30 day otp challenge but..I'm almost done anyway. x'D

Anyway, thank you for your sweet reviews and for following, favoriting, and reading. I love seeing that. ^^

(Also, to the reviewer asking when the next chap of peregrination is coming out, I cant reply to you privately because you're on guest, but it should be out within the next week or so? I dont really have a routine for that, just whenever I post it LOL sorry. x'D)


	25. Gazing into each other's eyes

This chapter is 'gazing into each other's eyes.' If you didn't expect this to be a staring contest, well, I'm predictable so you probably did. I hope it's still entertaining regardless. xD Also, super early chapter is super early. Because I might not be on later to post it, haha. It's technically Friday though, in my timezone... Anyway, enjoy! (Mildly nsfw at the very end.) (Well, is that warning even necessary? I mean, the fic is rated M. If you aren't ready to read smut why would you click a M rated story...)

* * *

><p>"Hey, You blinked."<p>

"I did not."

Ryoga had walked in on Yuuma and Vector, inches from each other's faces. Both looked really determined, with brows furred and eyes squinted. He had returned to the classroom because the two were on cleaning duty today, and they had said they'd meet the others outside when they were done. It had been nearly 30 minutes. The classroom looked clean, but the two of them were still here.

"Can you two get a room?" Neither took their eyes off each other. Vector cracked a grin though.

"Sure, after we're done here. Be a dear and go book it for us, or should you leave the booking to Durbe?" Yuuma couldn't help it and he laughed. Vector let out a whoop and Ryoga rolled his eyes.

"That was cheating, there was no talking allowed!" Yuuma whined. He looked at Shark with a pout. "He cheated, right?"

"...Cheated at what, exactly?" Yuuma grinned.

"A staring contest! It started when he wouldn't stop buggin' me about geese and-"

"I don't care." Ryoga cut Yuuma off. "Just don't hurt yourselves staring to hard." Yuuma looked surprised.

"You can do that?!" Vector was snickering.

"Hey, Nasch! Come over here and judge for us! Yuuma keeps saying I'm cheating!"

"I wouldn't doubt that you are." Regardless, Shark sat down. "Go, I don't have all day."

Yuuma smiled and thanked him before whipping his head back to Vector with a look of determination.

Their eyes locked. Vector had widened his eyes like an owl, piercing Yuuma's eyes. Yuuma didn't doubt that Vector could probably out-stare him, he did all kinds of weird things with his eyes. (Sargasso flashbacks -Yuuma shuddered slightly.)

Who had purple eyes? It was like- not lavender exactly. Like a roasted lavender color. Would lavender roast, or would it just catch on fire? Yuuma was wondering about a plant when he was supposed to be focusing on not blinking.

The point was, Yuuma thought Vector's eyes were pretty. Maybe pretty wasn't quite the word. Alluring. That fit better. A hint of danger, mystery, and yet still pulling you in, almost invitingly. Yuuma didn't want to lose to Vector and his alluring eyes. They had made a bet before this, in the midst of arguing about geese and whether or not they were evil,

(how had they gotten on that topic? Birds didn't like Vector. He said they never blinked, and had creepy eyes, and Yuuma had said 'Well so do you'- anyway )

...and Yuuma wasn't about to do that for Vector. Well, he had before, but it was Vector's turn!

On the other side of the table, Vector was comparing Yuuma's eyes to a summer day in his head. No, just kidding. He was really thinking something along the lines of 'Red eyes? I mean, mine are purple but wow.' He also vaguely wondered if his eyes looked bruised at all. Or just his face in general.

Today had been a bad day, he had gotten chased around by some dumb geese. He had never seen a creature so evil- More evil than Don Thousand probably. More evil than himself. They had red blood-shot eyes, and they had teeth. Birds with teeth. The teeth were on their _tongues._ He wasn't going to start on their horrible noise, it sounded like a cross between a car horn honking and a hundred infants screaming. They had for some reason gotten the idea in their dumb bird brains that he was going to feed them. He didn't, and they got really mad. And chased him. And pecked him, everywhere.

Yuuma's eyes, though. It wasn't that tacky crayon fire truck red, it was more of the color of Barian gems. Shiny, Burgundy eyes that were sparkling with excitement. Ah, he though he'd win the bet didn't he? Yuuma really had no idea, Vector had gone hours without blinking at a time. Not because he wanted to, but because he was paranoid that if he blinked someone would sneak attack him.

And Vector had no idea that Yuuma had practiced with Astral, who didn't need to blink in the first place at all. Nasch was just getting bored of watching the two stare at each other. It had been almost five minutes, and neither looked like they were going to give up. They were persistent, he'd give them that.

And someone blinked. That someone was Vector. But he hadn't exactly blinked. No, Vector had closed one eye, winking at Yuuma. Then he opened it again, and winked with the other. Yuuma's mouth hung open.

"Shark! Wasn't that cheating?!" Nasch really didn't know what to say. Vector technically didn't blink, because blinking was closing both eyes at once. But he wanted to have this thing over as soon as possible.

"Vector, that was cheating. Yuuma wins." Yuuma cheered and Vector gasped.

"What?! That was not cheating, I winked! Not blinked!"

"Don't be a sore loser!" Yuuma grinned and pulled Vector away from Nasch, exiting the class with a wave. "We were already done with cleaning, so we're heading off now! Thanks for judging for us, Shark!"

When Shark had heard low moans coming from a janitor's closet, he had pretended not to notice. And Vector for once, didn't really mind being on the giving end if he could see Yuuma make that kind of expression, and hear those noises.

* * *

><p>Yes, they did have a staring contest to determine who would give a blowjob. At this point I don't have shame at all.<p>

Anyway, thank you for your kind reviews! And following, favoriting, and just reading. This is chapter 25...I only have 5 chapters left...I'm really in shock I've gotten this far, because I'm extremely lazy. It's because people have been nothing but kind and supportive. Thank you again :')

Tomorrow is 'Getting married'! Oh, I'm exited for that. I love weddings. Very cute, very fluffy. That's what to expect. c:


	26. Getting Married

'Getting Married'. Do I need to say more? Hope you enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

><p>"Why are you here?" Vector wasn't talking about the wedding in general because he had figured both Nasch and Merag Kamishiro would be invited by Yuuma, but rather why Nasch had waltzed into his little dressing room like he owned the place.<p>

"_Someone_ had to come check on you. Everyone else is all over the place helping Yuuma, you have to be nervous too." Vector scoffed. He wasn't nervous at all, no, of course not! His palms certainly weren't sweating and his lip wasn't swollen from biting it, _nope._

"Aw, thanks for your concern, Naschie! I'm fine-" He was cut off abrubtly by Nasch grabbing his tie and retieing it. "What are you-"

"You can't even tie a tie? God, You really do need some help here. Yuuma couldn't either, Kaito is helping him out." Vector let out a groan and let Nasch tie it in the end because if he wanted to help him so bad, fine. At the thought of Yuuma having trouble with his tie too, Vector snorted. Of course he would, that was so Yuuma.

"He's just as nervous as you, he won't stop saying he's going to 'marrybingu' you." Vector outright laughed at the mental image. Yuuma in a suit with several of their friends around him, screaming he was going to get marrybingu'd and getting scolded like a child. His own nervousness was diluted a bit. Only a little, but something still weighed heavy on his mind.

"Hey, Nasch?"

"Hm?"

"I'm trying to be a better person- for Yuuma. He helped me a lot and I still don't think I deserve that, that I don't deserve him. I did a lot of bad stuff and I regret it a lot. Sometimes I'm kinda scared I'll just relapse...but when I think of all the pain I put Yuuma-kun through..."

After all these years sometimes Vector still slipped up and called him Yuuma-kun, huh? "I uh," He coughed awkwardly. It had come out like word vomit because he was nervous, because his mind was speeding at a hundred miles per hour.

"I wanted to say sorry for all that stuff that I did in the past. I dragged so many people down with me-"

"Ch, just shut up." Vector looked mildly insulted that Nasch interrupted his emotional apology, well he certainly wouldn't waste his breath trying to say sorry again, maybe he'd start taking points again just for that, that dumb octopus head-

"No one's even mad at you. Don Thousand did all of that as far as we're concerned. Sure you did a lot of bad things regardless of his influence, but if Yuuma could forgive me and let me start over you can do that too. Take a page from Yuuma's book and forgive yourself for once. Because it sounds like you're the only one who's mad at you."

-Nasch wasn't so bad after all. He was still a dumb octopus head.

"Don't just stand there and stare, you're ready and Yuuma's waiting at the altar. And don't look at him with that goofy look." Goofy?! He didn't look goofy, maybe he'd start taking points again after all! Not to kill him probably, but something else. Onions in his food, maybe. Yeah, for every thousand points he'd sneak onions into his food somehow. He was so clever.

He still didn't know why Nasch was being so friendly to him, maybe just to make Yuuma happy; But when the other man offered to walk him down the aisle given the fact that his own dad wasn't around (Vector had a feeling even if he was, he wouldn't really even approve of this sort of thing-) Vector had actually accepted the offer. It was kind of nice. Kind of. vector wouldn't admit that out loud.

The chapel was beautiful. Large, but homey looking. Polished wooden surfaces and walls gave everything a warm glow, and rainbow light poured in though the stained glass windows. Vector nearly dropped his bouquet when he saw people were actually sitting on his side of the pews. He had expected it to be completely empty, because he figured everyone would sit on Yuuma's side. But all the Barians were there, and some of his friends from the numbers club. Yuuma's side was packed of course, with a lot of friends and some of them he didn't know, and his family.

When he stepped on the aisle though, he couldn't take his eyes off Yuuma. He was wearing the same kind of suit that Vector was but with a red tie in contrast to his own purple one, and both the suits being a clean white. Maybe it wasn't an appropriate word to use, but the first thought that came in his mind was that Yuuma looked beautiful. Not in the sense of looking feminine, just extremely, breathtakingly amazing. Every step he could feel his doubt disperse. He was about to start the beginning of the rest of his life with Yuuma.

"VECTOR, LETS GET MARRYBINGU'D!" Ah yes, the moment was ruined.

"We're marrybingu'd, screw vows!" Vector grinned and pulled away from Nasch, closing the difference between him and Yuuma. He dipped him backwards and kissed him. Yuuma wrapped his arms around him as they pulled up, kissing him again quickly.

"Hey, Mr. Vector Rei Tsukumo kind of has a nice ring huh?" Yuuma asked with a giggle.

"I was thinking," Vector said, "That Mr. Yuuma Shingetsu sounds better."

"I'm not taking your name, you're the bride!" Vector laughed and nodded. Fair enough, he had only been the bride because Yuuma had been the one to propose. They had been star-gazing one night on Yuuma's roof when out of the blue, Yuuma had turned to him. Saying 'Hey, let's get married!' out of the blue, it was just like Yuuma. There wasn't anyone else he'd rather spend his life with, though.

Yuuma wrapped his arms around Vector's neck when Vector scooped him up bridal-style and smiled up at him. A big sincere smile that made Vector wonder what he had done to deserve being this lucky.

"Now that we're married, I won't let you go. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>The fluff, I'm suffocating. <em>Fluffocating. <em>It's a few years after the series because uh, middle-schoolers getting married? Yeah. xD

Next chapter is 'On one of their birthdays'. Who's birthday should I do? I haven't decided yet. Neither of them have canon birthdays, but I think Yuuma would be an aries and Vector a gemini...So it'll be a spring/summer birthday either way. Ah, wouldn't a lil outdoor party be cute? I'm really indecisive about who's birthday I'll make it. x'D

But super duper thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites and just reading! I appreciate it a lot! c:


	27. On one of their birthdays

SORRY TODAY'S CHAPTER IS ALMOST LATE. It's still technically Sunday in my timezone, but yeah. I've been crazy busy today. 3:

Anyway, today's chapter is 'On one of their birthdays'. It's kind of rushed because like I said, I've been busy. I hope you can enjoy though!

* * *

><p>Vector decidedly hated parties. Especially birthday parties, where everyone was doting on his boyfriend except him. Yuuma was pretty poplar apparently, it seemed like half the damn school, and people that weren't even from school were all packed into Yuuma's house. Turning fourteen apparently was a big deal- but Vector had been fourteen for like, hundreds of years and he never needed a party. (Well, he vaguely remembered the year he did turn fourteen everyone in the kingdom was too busy cowering from his maniacal murder spree. Yeah, that had been a pretty special birthday actually.)<p>

He knew he was probably being immature, sitting in Yuuma's room while everyone was down stairs parting. He didn't want to go socialize when half the people hated him anyway. But he could hear people laughing loud- one of those being Yuuma. Pouting irritably he crossed his arms and started leafing through Yuuma's stuff. He was getting a little bored, and all Yuuma had up here was a bunch of boring dusty artifacts.

"Stupid party, stupid people, why doesn't he even notice I'm not there?" He whined.

"Why are you up here sulking? Yuuma is about to open his presents, are you coming?" Vector didn't want to go watch Yuuma gawk over presents. (knowing some of the guests, there would be expensive presents ,that would make his look shitty anyway; What was the point of going if he'd just get showed up?) But Kotori was glaring daggers at him, and if he refused she'd probably go on some spiel about how Yuuma would be sad- and if that failed she'd whip out that frying pan. Where the hell she even kept that thing, or why she used it for a weapon was a mystery-all Vector knew was that he didn't want to get wacked by it.

"Fine." He grumbled, following the pleased girl downstairs. There was a crowd around Yuuma who was sitting in a mound of could barely see him (Not because he was short, there were just a lot of people!) so he just stood to the side with a pout. Stupid party, stupid friends, stupid everything. Maybe he was being childish but he really just wanted all these people to leave.

"Whoa! These are so awesome! Is this a holo-card? III, this mask is awesome! Hey- Alit these boxing gloves are really cool, you gotta show me how to box later okay? Whooa! No way! Is this a hope figurine?! It's so awesome!" He could hear Yuuma 'oohing' and 'aahing' over every little thing and his irritation was growing. "Huh?" He tilted his head back to Yuuma who was covered in colorful wrapping paper and tossing it around.

"Is that all?" Akari smacked him on the back of the head and he whined.

"Yuuma, you got at least thirty things, don't be ungrateful!"

"No, that's not why- I'm grateful but-" Vector made sure Kotori wasn't hanging around before he slipped into the kitchen. Unfortunately two other people had the same idea, Mizael and Durbe were there already.

"You fuddy duddies don't like partying? How boring!" He cracks a smirk and teases them despite having a similar attitude of wanting to get out of there. Durbe just shrugged and Mizael scoffed at him.

"You aren't out there either, jealous you aren't the center of attention?" Vector mock-gasped like he was offended by the blond's comment and grabbed a soda.

"I'm hurt! Miza-chan, you think I'd want to soak up attention on my dear Yuuma-kun's birthday!" Durbe hummed and stirred his own drink absentmindly.

"Your upset that Yuuma isn't paying attention to you, aren't you?" Damn Durbe and his creepy ability to know what was going on all the time.

"Of course not! He has a lot of friends anyway, so what does it matter?" He pouted and crossed his arms, glancing out the kitchen door's little window. Yuuma was happily chatting to them, obvious to Vector's jealousy.

"Being an immature brat about it isn't going to solve anything. When have you ever been afraid to do anything?" Mizael snapped at him.

"Afraid? I'm not afraid, Miza! I was waiting for the right moment to give him his present. And now seems to be perfect, so watch!" Vector turned and threw open the door and strode out with new confidence, walking straight up to Yuuma.

Sure, he couldn't get anything expensive for him (Well, he could. It would be illegally obtained, though...) but Vector could give him something no one in this room could give him. Yuuma seemed to turn and notice him and his face lit up.

"There you are! I've been waiting for you!" Yuuma looked at him expectantly.

"Here I am! Do you want your present, Yuuma-kun?" He leaned forward despite there being people watching, and took Yuuma's chin in his hand.

"Yeah! I was wondering if you even got me anything to be honest-" He cut Yuuma off with a kiss, making a few people around them gasp and some like Alit whistled and yelled for them to go get a room. Vector pulled away with a grin and took pleasure in Yuuma's red embarrassed face.

"Happy birthday, I'm your present!"

* * *

><p>LOL Vector is cheap as hell but Yuuma probably thought it was the best present ever. Tomorrow is 'Doing something ridiculous'. What will they be doing? I don't know yet, but it will be ridiculous. OuO


	28. Doing something ridiculous

Today is 'doing something ridiculous'. The idea here in itself is really pretty silly, it's them pretty much taking care of a kid. Um, I'll admit that's really self-indulgy.

I hope you can enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Where did he come from?!"<p>

"I don't know-oof!" Yuuma landed backwards as two little hands pushed him away and ran into the bathroom, locking himself in there with a click. Vector had come over on a Sunday, a quiet, peaceful Sunday to find Yuuma with a child. Not just any child though.

"It seems like he got reborn. Do you think he remembers anything?" Vector walked towards the bathroom and jiggled the handle. "Hey, come out. We won't hurt you." He cooed in his sweetest Rei voice.

Yuuma shrugged at Vector's question. He really didn't know how these things worked, it wasn't like it was an everyday occurrence that a Barian God got reincarnated and plopped into your house.

"Yeah! Come on out, Don!" Yuuma stood beside the door. If Don Thousand didn't remember anything, he couldn't really be any harm, right? As soon as the kid had dropped in (quite literally- dropped from a portal) he ran from Yuuma and hid. And Vector had showed up about five minutes later just when Yuuma was close to catching the kid and trying to get him to stop running and talk to him, but as soon as he had seen Vector he had bolted.

"..." They heard the lock unclick and the door cracked open, a red eye staring back at them. Yuuma cheered like he had done something impressive and Vector smiled and got on eye level with the child.

"Hey! Do you remember me?" Don stared. "No? Well, I'm Vector! Do you remember Yuuma?" He slowly looked at Yuuma and pouted. "Yuu..ma." Yuuma broke out into a big smile and nodded.

"That's right! I'm Yuuma!" Don looked unimpressed, looking between the two of them. He couldn't be older than five, at most. His hair was still long and he was wearing a black cloak and no shoes. His cheeks had so much baby fat, it was hard to resist reaching out and pinching them.

"Yuuma...Vessel." He pointed between the two of them. Vector frowned.

"Not vessel, _Vector._ Vectorrrr." Don tilted his head before giving a small smile.

_"Vessel."_

"Why you little-" vector hadn't taken two steps before Don let out a loud wail.

"Yuuma!" He reached his little arms out at Yuuma who scooped him up with a laugh and Don wrapped his hands around Vector, sticking his tongue out. The little god had the nerve to be smug.

"Yuuma! You know who that is, don't you?!"

"It's okay, if he's this little and doesn't remember-"

"Doesn't remember, my ass! 'Vessel', no way that was just a little slip up, that little-" Before Vector could even finish his rant Don yanked the key from Yuuma's neck forcefully and chucked it at Vector.

Vector blinked and in half a second was smiling, picking up the key. "Okay. So far our sweet little Don Thousand has done a few things to piss me off: Pushing you down, hiding, calling me Vessel, having the nerve to stick his tongue out at me, and that. That's five!" He handed Yuuma the key with a smirk. "When he does one hundred things to piss me off, _I'm going to break his little chicken neck!_"

Don bursted into tears. Yuuma nearly dropped him from the loud noise startling him- it was more like screaming than crying. Vector was covering his ears and groaning. He squinted at Don and walked over, crossing his arms.

"Hey, cut it out. If anyone knows about crocodile tears, it's me. I won't take points if you stop that wailing and call me Vector, okay? I promise I won't wring your chicken neck." Yuuma was surprised because Don stopped crying and looked thoughtful. He squirmed out of Yuuma's grasp and nodded up at Vector.

"Okay, Vecthor. I do remember a litthle...I justh vaguely remembered you as a vesshel." Vector broke out into a grin and grabbed the child, spinning him around.

"You got my name right! You're practically a big boy!" Don started screaming again.

"Puth me down!" Vector obeyed, but ruffled his hair. Yuuma had a feeling he was just doing it to piss off the little god. It was kind of cute, though.

"Hey, talk again." Don stubbornly shook his head and Vector glanced at Yuuma. "I think he has a lisp."

Don puffed his cheeks out angrily. "I do noth hath a listhp!" Vector busted out laughing and stopped promptly because of a sharp kick to the shin. Blue and red eyes glared up at the red-head. "I'm gointh to make you pay, respthect me you ingreath! Don'th you knoth who I am? Sthupith Vecthur!" Vector was holding his leg and still laughing harder with every word.

Yuuma frowned and leaned down to Don, whose face was turning red. "Hey, don't worry about it! Vector's just Vector, but between you and me I had a slight lisp too when I was little! It'll go away with time!" Don stared at the ground, still pouting.

"Hey Vector, say you're sorry, his feelings are hurt!" Vector blinked and pouted similar to Don's.

"Hey, after what he did to me, I think I can get away with it-"

"He didn'th hurth my feelinths. I don'th care." He crossed his little arms and looked away. Yuuma smiled and looked over at Vector.

"So uh, what do we do with him? I mean, he can't really hurt anyone..."

"He hurt my leg! But what choices do we really have? Let's keep him! Our own baby, Yuuma-kun!" Don turned around and gave Vector a kick to his other leg.

"I'm noth a baby! I'm a Godth!" Vector unceremoniously scooped up said god and threw him over his shoulder. The wailing started again.

"Aw, a goth! That would explain the black and red! Let's go get him some shoes, he can't exactly go around barefoot. Hey, do you think Kaito would let us let him have a play-date with Haruto?"

"I don'th wanth a playdath with Harutho! Puth me down sthupid!" Yuuma frowned and gestured for Vector to do as Don Thousand said.

"Hey, Haruto is nice! And you really do need shoes, there's stuff you could step on and hurt your feet! And some new clothes...Come on, you don't have to let Vector carry you but I can't let you run around barefoot, so I'll carry you to the store and buy you whatever you want! And we can go to the park too, right Vector?" Vector rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Don't spoil him or anything, he just needs a few pairs of clothes." Don hesitantly climbed on Yuuma's shoulders and grabbed his two red spikes of hair like reigns. "Go to the sthore, then!"

They had gotten Don three outfits, pajamas and a jacket. Letting Don pick them out resulted in mostly black and red attire, and he seemed to carefully look at the price tags before picking the most expensive clothes. Vector had told Yuuma not to spoil him- But Yuuma seemed to be enjoying doting on the god. And Don Thousand seemed to be basking in the praise, even if it was Yuuma repeatedly calling him cute.

His chubby cheeks were flushed with laughter after they went to the park and Yuuma had spun him around on the marry-go-round. But as soon as he spotted Vector staring at him he turned away with a small frown.

"Hey, what's the matter? Not scared of ole Vector are you?" Vector leaned on the stopped marry-go-round, trying to look at the child. He just kept turning slightly away from Vector.

"Sthupid." Vector could have sworn he heard a sniffle. "This sthupid body is too small and weak and I can'th remember muth but a Godth shouldn'th justh be playing around...You remind me of ith." Yuuma cast a glance over at Vector and Vector groaned, sitting beside the tiny god.

"It's okay to have fun! I'm a barian emperor and I have a lot of fun! It's boring to just sit around and be pouty all day, if you wanna play you can! You don't have a world to rule or anything, so goof off a little!" He ruffled Don's hair and Yuuma nodded.

"That's right! We can all kattobingu and have lots of fun! You can even pick what we do next, Mr. God!" Don wiped his tears with the back of his hands and crossed him arms.

"Katthubingu?"

"Yeah! It means never giving up, despite the circumstances! You won't just give up, right? Kattobingu!" Don gave a small smile and a hesitant nod.

"Okay! Nexth we're gointh to the housth because I wanth to duel!" Yuuma grinned.

"That's the attitude!" He moved to pick up Don but to his surprise the child scooted away slightly.

"Can you carry me?" He looked up at Vector expectantly. Vector blinked in surprise- He wanted _him_ to carry him? But he obligated with a laugh, putting Don on his shoulders.

Vector let him borrow his umbral deck until they could build him a proper one and used his shining deck, and they played two on one against Yuuma. Somehow, Yuuma beat them by a slim margin. They had to force the god to take a bath ("I'm noth unclean like you filthy humanths!" he had said with a smear of dirt on his face...) and scrubbing and blow drying his hair took at least an hour.

The little god was tucked into Yuuma's spare bed, holding onto a plush key beetle that Vector had apparently gotten Yuuma. He was yawning and Yuuma and Vector were about to head on into the living room and let him sleep when he called out softly.

"Hey-" They both turned slightly.

"What is it?" Yuuma asked with a smile. Don gave a tiny smile and closed his eyes.

"Thanks for theaching me...katthobingu..leth's do it again tomorrow." Yuuma nodded and slowly closed the door. Vector smirked at him.

"We make pretty good parents, huh?" Yuuma nodded and leaned up to give him a small kiss.

"Yeah, we do!"

* * *

><p>I don't even care how ooc it is I don't caaaaare I don't care at all tiny Don and YuuVec parents are really all I need okay I want to write little!Don shenanigans more or read someone else write it. gosh darn I'm a sucker for cute fluff of otp + children OuO (the lisp was self-indulgy too. I dont even care)<p>

If you can tell by the oocness and stuff I'm half awake because I wanted to post this early because yesterdays was almost late. But yeah, it's Monday in my timezone by like 2 hours haha ;;;

Next chapter is 'doing something hot'. Wait, what? Actually, next chapter is suppose to be 'doing something sweet'. But I'm flipping the orders of them so that I can end it on a sweet note rather than smut. So Doing something sweet will be our final chapter...:')

But thank you all for reviewing, reading, favoriting, and following! It makes me very happy c:


	29. Doing something hot

"Doing something hot'. Um. I'm not super confident in my smut writing but here you go. (Last chapter I explained that I was swapping this and 'doing something sweet, so I can end it like I want to. But ah, If you skipped here for smut there's another chapter with smut, I can't remember what chapter that was but yeah x'D)

Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

><p>Yuuma felt a little sorry for Vector, honestly. They were sitting in science class and the other boy looked impatient for class to end, tapping his slender fingers against the desk. Yuuma knew he'd rather be other places rather than returning to school after the war, but he had come anyway to stay with Yuuma. Yuuma thought it was sweet, or as sweet as the barian could be at least.<p>

They were seated in the back near the window, and Yuuma turned to absent-mindedly stare out of it. It was a nice day, only a few more minutes until class ended.

Yuuma felt something warm drag across his neck and jumped slightly, whipping his head around and cupping his hand around his neck. Had Vector just..licked his neck?!

He could feel his cheeks blossom red and he kicked his under the desk. the red-head had a shit-eating grin, and Yuuma knew he couldn't really do anything because they were in class.

Yuuma glared at him and turned his head again. Who the hell just licked people? Well, that guy did a lot of unconventional stuff that normal people wouldn't even think about, so it wasn't that surprising, but still...Yuuma felt his face burn still and hoped no one had seen.

He could feel a finger trailing across his leg and gave a gasp. A few heads turned and glanced but Vector gave them an innocent smile and Yuuma realized that the desk covered his lap and legs, the area Vector was tracing over. He leaned back slightly, face flushed and looked at Vector. The boy gave him a sweet smile and 'walked' with two fingers up to Yuuma's crotch circling it with a single finger.

Yuuma gave him another kick under, closer to his shin and Vector reflexively pulled his hand back.

'Not here.' Yuuma mouthed angrily. He could feel his dick push against his pants and he felt really..tense. He was getting turned on now in class and it was all Vector's fault, damn it!

The edges of the red-head's lips quirked up. 'Later?' Yuuma turned his head so Vector wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing his blush and gave a shaky nod. He just needed something to take care of this. The last few minutes of class were agony.

When the bell rang and they were excused, Yuuma roughly grabbed Vector's hand and dragged him into the bathroom, like they couldn't get there fast enough.

"Eager much?" Vector teased and Yuma shoved him into a stall, locking the door after them. Yuuma slumped against the door and dropped his bag.

"Why did you have to do that in class? That was so-" Yuuma was cut off by Vector pinning him against the door and sucking on his neck, tongue swirling across his jaw.

Vector had Yuuma's arms held above his head, and Yuuma couldn't do anything but submit. A moan escaped his lips and his entire body shivered. To quiet him, Vector bit Yuuma's lip and pushed his own tongue into Yuuma's mouth.

Yuuma felt Vector's fingers untwined from holding his wrists and dance across his chest under his shirt. Yuuma ran his finger's though ginger hair, trying to keep his own moans quiet. He felt embarrassed to be doing this sort of thing at school but he just couldn't wait, his entire body felt hot, like he'd explode if he didn't get to release soon.

Vector pulled their lips apart and both panted for air, bodies pressed together. Vector pressed his knee against Yuuma's crotch and Yuuma arched his back, yelping in pleasure. He kneaded Yuuma's crotch with his knee as he lifted off Yuuma's shirt, tossing it on the floor carelessly. Yuuma made a noise of protest when he wrapped his hands around his pants and he looked up questioningly.

"Ah, I-"

"Don't want it? You look so close, Yuuma-kun~" He purred out and Yuuma shuddered dizzily.

"I-I can take them off myself.."

"Really? You can't even get yourself off, Can you? You need me to help. Allow me." Vector practically growled, And yanked off Yuuma's pants and boxers.

He pulled Yuuma by the wrists towards the seat, and he shoved him roughly down onto it, leg's spread. Yuuma looked beautifully helpless. A thin sheen of sweat covered his almond colored skin, wide red colored eyes looked up at Vector wondering what he'd do next. Eager for what would come next.

Vector dropped on his knees and ran his slender fingers over Yuuma's thighs. He stuck out his long tongue and slid his hand around Yuuma's length. he put the tip in his mouth, twirling his tongue around it. Yuuma was shaking, he had never felt anything like this. without warning Vector took all of him in his mouth and started bobbing.

Yuuma couldn't help but arch his back and thrust slightly into vector's throat. Vector choked slightly and looked up at his through eyelashes, a look that said 'don't you dare do that again, or I'll make you scream in a different way'. Yuuma gave a small nod and apology, and ran his finger's through vector's hair, breathing hard.

"I'm going to cum!" It was a breathy whisper and Vector looked up at him again fluttering his eyes. He gave Yuuma an innocent smile and Yuuma could already feel slight dread. Pulling his head from Yuuma's cock, slowing dragging his tongue along it, Vector started to fumble with his own pant's buckle.

"Not yet. Not until I allow you, Yuuma-kun~" He purred.

Yuuma let out a whine as Vector gripped his cock a bit too hard. He couldn't finish at all like that, Vector was being serious about that, huh?

"P-please.." Vector smiled at him, standing up, pantless.

"Please what, Yuuma?" Yuuma's cheeks burned and he looked up at Vector with a pout.

"Please finish me..." Vector grinned and pulled a small tube of lube out of his discarded pants pockets with Yuuma eyeing it wearily. Of course Vector had planned to do this today, he had come prepared.

He slicked Yuuma's cock with lube and stood over Yuuma, tilting his head upwards more with a finger and sucking on his lip, lowering himself onto Yuuma. Sucking in a breath of air and the sudden entry, he started riding Yuuma. Yuuma's face looked strained and he leaned over, digging his fingernails into Yuuma's shoulders.

"You have permission to come, now~"

"Vector!" He braced himself as Yuuma bucked up into his prostate, coming inside of him. Vector's vision went spotty as he came too, right on Yuuma. He giggled at Yuuma face, tired but happy looking, and dripping with cum.

He leaned over and feathered his lips across Yuuma's with a smile. His plan to have dirty bathroom sex had worked. _This wasn't even the first time he had convinced Yuuma to do it here, either._

* * *

><p>Ok,<p>

Next chapter is our_ last chapter. I have been writing every single day for 30 days almost. :')_

Thank you all for reviewing, reading, following and favoriting so far I really love love love knowing people like it.

Also! A lot of people liked my gross self indulging baby Don with a lisp. Including me...So, As soon as I get done with the next chapter of Peregrination you can expect there to be a little series of child!Don adventures with YuumaVector caretakers. ;)

So anyway, the final chapter tomorrow will be 'Doing something sweet'. See you guys there. :')


	30. Doing something sweet

I explained in the last chapter that I was swapping doing something hot and doing something sweet so I could finish the story like this. So if you just skipped here for smut, go back one chapter. OwO/

Anyway, without further comments, Chapter 30, our final chapter: "Doing something sweet'.

Enjoy! For the last time on this story..;u;/

* * *

><p>"Tell it again?"<p>

Yuuma gave a small grin and nodded. He and Vector were curled up in bed together, Vector's head resting on Yuuma's chest which was rising and falling slower than usual. The small lamp on the bedside table casted a yellow soft glow around the room, creating a cozy feeling.

"Once upon a time," Yuuma started, "There were two boys. They were really different, one was born from the sun, and one was born from the moon. They saw each other when their little planet lined them up _juuust_ right, every one hundred years, they could meet for a while."

Yuuma's mom had told him this story a lot before he went to sleep as a child. When Yuuma's boyfriend had heard that, he had asked Yuuma to tell it to him. It was practically tradition to tell it now before they went to sleep. No matter how many times he told it, it didn't get old. Because it was such a familiar story, after all.

"The moon boy was cold from being alone for so long. He was isolated from everyone, and distrustful. The sun boy was warm and bright, and always trying to help everyone be happy. The moon boy rejected his light every time they met, every one hundred years. The other little solar kids didn't want the sun to shine any light on the moon boy. They said it was a waste of time, that he should even share his warmth with someone so cold." he could hear Vector snort.

"When a comet burned towards their little solar system, the moon boy tried to hide behind the sun boy. Thinking the sun had a stronger pull, and would surely be able to handle it, the moon boy was certain he wouldn't get damaged. He was really only thinking of himself."

"The sun boy wanted to protect the selfish little moon boy, though. Because he really cared about him." Vector whispered. Yuuma nodded.

"Yeah, because he wanted to protect him, the sun boy said he'd take the hit. The moon boy was surprised, because all the other solar beings whispered about him. About how cruel he was, about how mean and lonely he was. But the sun boy never saw him like that. He was never a burden. Because the sun boy knew that the moon boy had flaws, craters and was cold. But he cared for him anyway."

Vector grip around Yuuma's waist became more relaxed, and his eyes were drooping closed. Yuuma ran his fingers through the other boy's hair with a soft smile.

"The moon boy realized he cared about the sun boy, too. And a lot of people depended on the sun for warmth, and happiness. The sun was their hope, and so the moon positioned itself in front of the sun. The comet smashed into the moon, making it scatter into a million, billion little pieces. The sun boy cried, but he was proud of his friend. And to his surprise, the moons pieces made little twinkling stars, all around the sun."

Yuuma looked down at Vector, untangling his hand from his hair. Vector's breathing was light, he had fallen to sleep. Yuuma smiled, and feathered his lips on Vector's forehead, planting a small kiss.

"The sun didn't give up on the moon, and the moon realized he cared for the sun too, so he protected him. And eventually, the little stars were pulled together again. Thousands of years later, the moon was born again from the dust of the stars. And they met again, and they fell in love, and they lived happily ever after." He whispered. His mother had told him that story when he was so young, it made Yuuma wonder if she knew all along that Yuuma would find his own moon. Vector was his moon, and Yuuma wouldn't lose him again.

He leaned over, turning the bedside light off with a flick of the switch. Snuggling into Vector in the darkness he closed his eyes, too. Maybe perfect happily ever afters didn't happen so easily, but this was perfect to Yuuma. They had gone through so much to get here, Yuuma wouldn't let it slip away. He wanted to spend forever like this, with Vector.

As the pair fell to sleep, Yuuma finished the story with two words.

"The end."

* * *

><p>Yes, I did end on the cheesiest note possible. I remember my fourth grade teacher got SO mad because apparently when writing fiction, you weren't suppose to end with 'the end.' I'm <em>such<em> a rebel, I know.

But. IT'S OVER. I DID IT. WRITING A CHAPTER EVERY. SINGLE, DAY. I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF. And yet, it'll be weird not to write one tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day...It's become routine to write one everyday...:"D

This is the last time I'll get to make a boring authoress' note too! So: So, until the next story. I still am working on Peregrination, if you like pirates and Yuuma/Vector may I recommend that? (casually self-promotes down here) And a new story I mentioned last chapter, following itty bitty Don's adventures with parents Yuuma and Vector. That's going to suffocate me with cuteness. It's being written right at this very moment, actually. x)

BUT. THANK YOU FOR SUPPORT. OF ANY KIND. READING, FOLLOWING, FAVORITING, AND MOST OF ALL REVIEWING BECAUSE THOSE MAKE ME SMILE SO MUCH. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO PUT IT INTO WORDS ITS JUST *HEART EMOJIS*.

Tell me what you think of it too? If you haven't reviewed yet I'd love to hear your thoughts now! Which chapter was your favorite? Did it make you laugh from actual humor or from it sucking so hard? (I dunno if i'd wanna hear that, actually...) xD

I would've given up if people wouldn't have been interested. I still can't believe I finished it, because I'm really lazy. I'm gonna celebrate. With cake. Everyone who read all of this gets cake, too. Virtual cake. (unless you don't like cake, then get a dessert of your choice x) )

Hope you guys enjoyed this thing as much as I did anyway, Bye bye~ c:


End file.
